A Christmas to Remember
by braillebaby
Summary: The second in the Happiness for H series. This story finds Emily with her grandmother in Minnesota and Horatio in Miami. With the holidays fast approaching, Grandma Estin seeks to find a way to bring the two people she cares about most, back together.
1. Chapter 1

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**December 1**

"I'm taking Ghost out for a walk Grandma." Emily zipped up her bright blue down jacket and pulled on her favorite pair of warm mittens. The white Shepard shook his head, jangling the tags on his collar like sleigh bells.

"Okay, I'm ready," she slid open the door to the deck and they slipped outside, stopping a moment while Emily shut the door and wrapped the fuzzy scarf once more around her neck.

Ghost moved his feet restlessly, and looked up at her.

"Hang on there, I'm not wearing a fur coat like you are, you know." She smiled fondly at her pet.

Feeling the slack on his leash, Ghost decided to take matters into his own paws and set off across the deck, heading for the path that would take them to the back of the resort property and into the surrounding woods.

Horatio parked his car alongside the curb and slowly got out, looking around carefully. The cemetery was quiet, only the usual sounds of birds singing and leaves moving in the breeze. Though his wounds were healed, he still felt some discomfort when bending or twisting. He had been here visiting his brother's grave 3 months ago when the attack had occurred. This was the first time he had been back since that fateful afternoon. Slowly he followed the sadly familiar path to Ray's resting place. Horatio looked around again before slipping off his sunglasses. The grass had grown and been mowed so all traces of the blood he had lost in the stabbing was now gone. The headstone had been cleaned as well; only the spirits keeping their vigils knew what violence had marred the peaceful resting place.

From an upstairs window, Grandma Estin watched her granddaughter. Emily had always enjoyed walking in the woods, but these frequent ventures into the solitude of the woods bothered her. Emily had changed since coming home from Miami. She was a mere shadow of her old self. Though she put on a brave face during the day, Grandma had heard her crying at night. Once, she had peaked in the open door and seen Emily with her arms around the ever-faithful Ghost, face buried in his fur, sobbing as if her heart would break. Each time she had tried to find out what had gone wrong in Miami, for she was sure that something had gone very wrong, Emily's eyes teared up and she said only that it was for the best. Grandma decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. Keeping a careful eye on the window should her granddaughter return, she rummaged around in her knitting bag, at last coming up with her cell phone. It was time to see if she could get some answers from the Lieutenant.

Emily let Ghost lead her through the pines, the weak December sun already starting to sink low in the sky, deepening the shadows around her. As if sensing her somber mood, Ghost would circle around back to her, nudge her hand with his nose and whine, as if to ask, 'Why aren't you enjoying our walk?'

"I'm not being a very good companion are I Ghost?" she asked him, rubbing the top of his head affectionately. She sighed as she trudged on along the tramped down path. There had been a time when she had believed her life was just fine – her home along the North Shore of Lake Superior in northern Minnesota, the companionship of her beloved pet, Grandma and her Braille work which she could turn into a work from home business, if she applied herself. She had felt content. Now those same things were no longer a comfort, she felt as if there was a big hole in her life. Tears welled up in her hazel eyes, freezing on her lashes, blurring her vision. And it was all because of a blue-eyed, red-haired man in Miami.

'When is it going to stop hurting so much?' she wondered aloud. Ghost turned at the sound of his mistress's voice, but offered no solution other than a soft whine. Wiping her eyes with the back of her mitten, she trudged on, no longer enjoying her walk, but concentrating only on putting one foot in front of the other.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember December 2, 2008

Horatio was sitting at his desk, not really seeing the report in front of him. His thoughts were on the voicemail he had found on his phone late yesterday evening. Apparently Grandma Estin had called while he was at the cemetery. With the attack still fresh in his mind, he hadn't heard his phone chirp.

"Ah, Horatio. It's Grandma Estin. I hope you are well," the prim voice had begun.

"I seem to have something of a mystery on my hands here," she went on almost conspiratorially. "My granddaughter is not herself these days. I can't get any information out of her regarding what happened between the two of you in Miami, that sent her running away from you – again. She has clammed up tighter than a jar of jelly left out in the sun in July. Now mind you, I don't think she is suicidal, but I did see her standing at the edge of the lake several days ago – way too close to the water for this time of year. Even more significant, she has completely lost her appetite for coffee. Normally, she would be drinking 2 pots a day in this weather. I brewed a pot of her favorite holiday peppermint yesterday and she had a few sips from one cup. And most of all, if I hear her play "Christmas Without You" one more time, I may be the one jumping in the lake!" She had paused then continued on softly, "So, you see Lieutenant, I really need some help here. I don't want her to know I called you – she will chew me out for sure. I'll call you tomorrow morning when she goes to visit her friend in Grand Marais. Take care Horatio."

Emily gave her Grandmother a kiss on the cheek and pulled on her jacket.

"I'm going to check on Erin's house, take care of the cats and then I'm going to drive down to Duluth and visit her in the hospital."

"I thought she was back home, dear."

"No, she was hoping to be home by yesterday afternoon, but they want to keep her a few more days. The weather looks clear, so I shouldn't have any trouble. I'm going to bring Ghost with me for company. You'll be all right here?"

"Yes, of course." Grandma Estin, went over to the counter and carried a travel mug over to her granddaughter. "A fresh one for the road, my dear. Drive safe."

Emily hugged her grandmother and picked up her coffee.

"Thank you, Grandma. I'll see you this evening." She quickly slipped out the door, before her grandmother saw through her overbright smile. Whistling for Ghost as she went to her car, she reminded herself of the resolution she had made to herself the night before. She would start over. If she kept herself busy and fell into bed exhausted every night she wouldn't have time to think about H… him.

As soon as Grandma Estin saw Emily's Mustang turn onto the highway, she pulled the cell phone from her apron pocket, scrolled through the numbers and quickly hit send when she found the one for the Lieutenant.

Hearing his phone chirp, Horatio picked it up where it lay on his desk and looked at who was calling. When he saw who it was, he stared at it for some 15 seconds more before he moved to answer it.

"Horatio Caine here."

"Ah, Lieutenant. It's good to hear your voice," Grandma Estin said warmly. "For a few seconds there I thought you might not pick up."

"I got your message. I'm … I'm not sure I can help you," he said tiredly. "I've been over this a thousand times and I don't know what happened to send Emily running away from me again," he finished softly.

"Well, let's put our heads together and see what we can come up with, shall we?" Grandma Estin said persuasively.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember December 3, 2008

Grandma Estin watched her granddaughter over the rim of her coffee mug. Dark circles under Emily's eyes gave away the fact that she had spent another sleepless night.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, Em?"

"I thought I'd go out and find a tree for the main room in the lodge today. If the weather holds, I'd like to get the garland and lights up outside as well."

"Did you call Mr. Johnson to help you with the lights and garland? You surely aren't going up on the roof yourself?"

"No, Josh offered to help me with cutting the tree and getting the lights up." Emily quickly looked down at her plate, where she had been pushing her pancakes around aimlessly. She could feel her grandmother's disapproval radiate across the table. Grandma Estin only said mildly,

"Hmmm… mmm better be careful there Emily. You know how Josh feels about you. It would be a shame to take advantage of him when you know your heart's not in it."

Emily swallowed and looked up, but couldn't quite meet her grandmother's eyes.

"I'm not taking advantage of anything. Josh and I have been friends for a long time. That's all I want right now, is a friend."

"He may not see it that way you know," Grandma said softly.

"NO!" Emily pushed herself away from the table, picking up her plate and taking it to the sink. "We're just friends – that's all." She turned back to look at her grandmother. "Accept it Grandma, Hor…Hor… Horatio and I are over. I know you like him, but he and I are just not meant to be together. I … tried to do what I thought was best and he … didn't call me…. Or try to get in touch. Obviously, he's moved on. It's time I did as well. Josh will be here in ten minutes, I need to get my stuff together." Emily practically ran out of the room, almost tripping over Ghost. Grandma sipped her coffee thoughtfully. Perhaps another call to Horatio was in order after she did a little more snooping of her own.

Alexx was not going to take no for an answer. She had watched her friend withdraw emotionally from his friends for almost 3 months now and it was high time someone got to the bottom of it.

She knocked on his office door again. Still not receiving an answer, she looked up and down the hall. Empty. Leaning closer, she said,

"Horatio I know you're in there. It's Alexx. Let me in and we'll talk about this."

In his office, Horatio had an insane desire to yell "Go away" at the door, but IAB was already breathing down his neck regarding his fitness for duty and a psych evaluation after the stabbing that had left him laid up in the hospital for a month.

With a sigh he got up from his desk and went to open the door.

"Alexx, what did you want to see me about?" he asked shortly, turning on his heel and walking to the wall of windows on the other side of his office. He stared out the window, waiting for the lecture he knew was coming.

Once Emily and Josh had set off into the woods to look for the perfect tree, Grandma Estin went to where her granddaughter's laptop sat on the desk in the study/office. After 15 minutes of pressing keys and trying various passwords, she found her way into Emily's e-mail. Nothing of interest in the inbox, but she caught her breath when she looked in the Trash file. Thank goodness Emily never emptied her trash. There it was. An e-card from Emily's friend Jean – well, almost. The card looked like a Thinking of You – type card at the beginning but the body was filled with large black letters saying: This is your second warning! Leave Miami at once or Horatio Caine DIES! You will not be told again! It was dated two days before Emily called to say she was on her way home. Grandma Estin looked through the rest of the files, but could find nothing that resembled or contained a first warning. But this was a start. Carefully shutting down the laptop, Grandma headed back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee while she thought about this turn of events in light of what Horatio had told her yesterday. He had been in the hospital for a month, most of September. Though he had told her he was fine now, she suspected his injuries had been pretty serious and more importantly, the cause of those injuries was not an accident. Doing some quick math, she came up with a date very close to Emily's e-mail.

"Ruh-roh" she thought. "I smell a rat." Reaching for her cell phone, she quickly found the Lieutenant's number on her speed dial and crossed her fingers that he would pick up.

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember December 5, 2008

Horatio sipped his orange juice and watched the rain pour down outside the patio doors. It would have been a good morning for a cup of coffee, but since Emily had left, the coffeemaker sat idly on his counter. Events from the last couple days whirled round and round in his mind.

First there had been the lecture he had gotten from Alexx.

"You know Horatio, you don't have to talk to me. " She said as she followed him further into his office. "I'll talk, you listen."

"Do I have a choice?" he asked tightly.

"No. Ever since you've arrived back at work, you've been shutting out all your friends. And it's affecting your work and your team."

He turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"How so?"

Alexx began ticking her points off on her fingers. "Well, you've barked at Calleigh and hung around the lab so much, the poor girl is jumping at her own shadow. Not so good when she's working with guns, I'd say. Eric is walking around glaring at everyone. He wants to help you and you're pushing him away. He sees this as his chance to be there for you after all the times you've gone to bat for him."

"I wasn't aware we were keeping score, Alexx," he said mildly, inwardly wincing at the reference to baseball.

She shot him a glance that spoke volumes and went on.

"Poor Ryan is avoiding everyone because he is petrified of saying or doing the wrong thing. The rest of the lab is walking on eggshells." She stopped and folded her arms in front of her.

"Alexx, they are all professionals. They are perfectly capable of doing their jobs. I would never have them working in the lab if they weren't."

"That's right Horatio. Nevertheless, they look to you as their leader. Now, it's high time you sat down and explained what's going on."

"My personal life is not their business, Alexx. Nor yours," he added softly.

His cell phone chirped just then and he reached for it, saying,

"I have to take this Alexx," and glancing meaningfully at the door.

"That's ok, Horatio. I can wait," she said sweetly, sat down in the chair near his desk and crossed her legs, and looked out the windows.

The call on his cell had been a rather excited Grandma Estin.

"Lieutenant, I'm so glad I caught you!" she had exclaimed. "I've found something!" Quickly she had explained about looking through the files on Emily's laptop and what she had found. When she heard his sharp intake of breath, she said,

"Ah, so this is important." Back at the lodge, Grandma was practically hopping from foot to foot with excitement. "What exactly happened to put you in the hospital Horatio?" Not wanting to go into the details in front of Alexx, he had simply told her he would call her back at a more convenient time.

"Very well, Horatio. But, let me give you one more tidbit to chew on before I go. Emily let it slip this morning that she was expecting to hear from you. Not knowing you were hurt, she thinks you've moved on with your life. I don't think Emily was running away from you. She was trying to keep you safe."

Then he had gone over to his desk, where Alexx still sat, pretending to be interested in what was going on outside the wall of windows. He sat down wearily and said softly,

"Just what am I supposed to do about this Alexx?"

Her expression had softened and she leaned forward, covering his hand with hers. "Talk to me Horatio. This is about more than an attack or finding the people responsible. What happened to Emily? No one has seen or heard from her in almost 3 months. And you've been positively miserable."

"She's gone Alexx. She left the day I was attacked, as near as I can tell. She didn't leave a note, or message or tell me where she was going or why. She promised she wouldn't run away from me again without telling me where she was going." Once he began, the rest of the story spilled out. "We hadn't seen each other for several days. I had been busy here and she was trying to finish up some of her Braille work and pack her apartment. Emily was going to be moving in with me that weekend."

Horatio turned away from the patio doors, and walked over to the desk Emily had used when she was doing her Braille work. He smiled to himself as he thought of the 'thump, thump, thump, thump' rhythm her Perkins brailler would make as she pounded out the labels for her tactiles. He had gotten used to hearing the sound while she worked. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at it. Maybe he had missed something. Or, more importantly, he had never looked. His team had been concentrating on the cemetery as the crime scene. They never had reason to look here. He set down his juice glass and found a flashlight in the drawer. Carefully, he began to go over the desk. Not finding anything, he got down on his haunches and peered behind the desk. The light picked up a piece of paper. The opening was too narrow for his hand. Putting down the light, he stood and moved the desk away from the wall. And there it was – a white piece of Emily's Braille paper.

He set it down on the desk, turning on the small reading lamp for more light. It consisted of 3 short lines. Examining it closer, he didn't think it looked like one of her tactile labels. Horatio opened the top drawer, looking for one of Emily's Braille alphabet cards. She had been teaching him to read grade one Braille by sight. Finding one of the cards and a pen, he began to decipher each Braille cell, printing the letter above it.

Horatio

Call me at grandma's

Love Emily

Horatio read the note several times, feeling as if he had been punched in the stomach. She had tried to let him know where she was going. In her own way, probably frightened out of her mind by the message she had received in her e-mail, she had left him a message that she felt was safe. Slowly, he reached for his cell phone, checking to see if it would be too early to call up to Minnesota. Hoping Grandma Estin kept her cell phone nearby, Horatio hit the speed dial. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he heard her answer.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember December 7, 2008

Emily finished up the breakfast dishes and picked up her coffee cup. On the table sat her folder with the Christmas cookie recipes she intended to use today. She had spent yesterday decorating the main building of the resort, or the lodge as it was called. The 7 foot balsam pine that she and Josh had cut several days ago was now proudly standing in the main room, it's Northwoodsy scent infusing itself throughout the lodge. Josh had helped her get the twinkling blue and white lights on it, so all that was left was to decorate it with the various ornaments and handmade decorations that Grandma had collected over the years.

She sipped her coffee and stared out the window at the blowing snow. It was hard to believe that 3 months ago she had been thousands of miles away, where a cold snap was considered to be 60 degrees. She really ought to call Jean and see how things were coming along at the **Book 'n Bean**. But without a cell phone, she would have to call from the lodge phone. Emily regretted her earlier decision to drop her cell phone into the Temperance River on her way home from visiting her friend in Duluth a month ago, but it really was for the best. She never wanted to hear from anyone in Miami again. Maybe she should just send Jean a Christmas card. Annoyed with herself for wasting time thinking about things she couldn't undo, Emily set her cup down with a jolt, dislodging the contents all over the table and on her recipes. Muttering under her breath, she got up to find a cloth to mop up the mess.

When Grandma peaked into the kitchen some time later, it had been transformed into a holiday bakery. **Precious Child** was playing on the iPod docking station in the corner and cookies of various kinds lay on every available surface. Behind Emily, neatly stacked into clear plastic containers were a variety of colored spritz cookies, red and green meringues, fudge, and Russian tea cakes. Emily was covered in flour and was working with a light brown dough she had turned out onto the flour covered work surface.

"It smells good in here Emily." Grandma entered the kitchen. Her granddaughter looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Grandma. I've been pretty lucky so far, no disasters, but this batch of Mama Estin cookies might get the best of me. The dough seems really sticky." As if to prove her point she held the large wooden stick she was using to roll the dough, showing her grandmother the pieces of light brown goo adhered to it.

"Put the chunk you're not working with out on the deck for the time being. The kitchen is too warm." Grandma advised.

Grandma perched on a stool at the counter and sipped her coffee as she watched her granddaughter cut out camels and angels.

"I don't think I've had Mama Estin cookies since I made them at Horatio's," she said conversationally. "As I recall, he rather liked them." She heard Emily's indrawn breath and chose to ignore it. "Of course, I think we caught him off guard when we told him we could only tell him the secret recipe under 1 condition." Grandma reached for some shimmering white edible glitter flakes. "I think these for the angel wings, hmmm…" Emily simply shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on re-rolling the dough for another set of cut-outs. While she made a production of choosing a cutter, her mind had quickly gone back to that gray day in Miami in Horatio's kitchen.

Grandma had decided to make the family recipe cookie that she knew was Emily's favorite. It was raining outside and Horatio called to say he had something or other come up at the lab and he wouldn't be home until later. By the time they had shopped for the ingredients and mixed up the cookies, it was getting dark. The kitchen was warm and cozy, the soundtrack from **CATS** was playing on the cd player and the wonderful scent of ginger, cinnamon and cloves mingling with freshly brewed coffee filled the kitchen. Several dozen cookies were cooling on the paper bags they had spread out on the counter. Grandma was cutting out the last of the cookies using a glass and Emily was sugaring the circles before they went in the oven. Horatio had come in the patio doors, shaking the raindrops from his red hair. Emily would never forget the look in his blue eyes as she glanced over to welcome him home. He was taking in every detail, as if he wanted to imprint the scene on his mind's eye forever. Emily had gone over and touched him gently on the shoulder, asking softly,

"Are you alright Horatio?"

He had blinked and then those eyes had gazed deep into hers and he said huskily,

"Yes. I always dreamed of coming home to something like this. Like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting." He had hugged her tightly then, whispering, "Thank you, Emily, for sharing your family with me." After a quick kiss, he had gone over to her grandmother, kissing her on the cheek and eyeing the cookies cooling on the counter.

"I see you two have been busy. May I?"

"Of course, Horatio." Grandma had watched as he bit into one of the cookies and chewed thoughtfully.

"These are wonderful. Gingerbread?"

"No. Better than gingerbread. Secret family recipe," Grandma had said mysteriously. "I can only divulge the recipe to family members. Emily does know it, but has been sworn to secrecy. She may only divulge it to a spouse or any children they might have." Emily had blushed furiously at her grandmother's comment. She looked up to see Horatio regarding her carefully.

"Hmm …. I'll keep that in mind." He reached for more cookies and the moment passed.

The ringing of the stove timer brought Emily back to the present with a jolt. She quickly went to the oven and pulled out two trays that were finished, then slipped the next two into the oven, setting the timer for 10 minutes. Returning to where her grandmother was sitting, Emily looked up and asked softly,

"Could we talk about something else, please? I … I really don't want to talk about … him." She busied herself with flouring the work area for her next set of cut-outs as she blinked away the tears that had blurred her vision.

"Of course dear. I don't want to upset you. But … maybe it would be better to talk to someone about what happened between the two of you in Miami, instead of keeping it all bottled up. It hurts to see you so unhappy. I would imagine he's as miserable as you are."

Emily looked up at her grandmother swiftly, but the elderly lady merely sipped her coffee and said innocently, "So, I hear you're going to help with the children's Christmas play at the community center in Grand Marais. Are you sure you're not taking to much on?"

Relieved that her grandmother was off the subject of Horatio, Emily said unthinkingly, "Josh says I need involvement to feel part of the community again. He suggested it." She shrugged and continued rolling the dough on the table before her. "I'll be careful. I'm just helping organize the party afterwards. I thought I'd freeze some of our holiday baking and use them for the party." Grandma was watching Emily carefully,

"Okay dear. That sounds like a good idea. But, you've just rolled that dough within an inch of it's natural life. I think it might be a good time to put it outside for a bit and bring Ghost inside for a while. I'm going to start decorating the tree."

Emily watched as her grandmother left the kitchen and then took a shuddering breath. There was no one she could talk to about Horatio. What would she say? That she had been told to leave Miami or else he would be hurt or worse. Would anyone even believe it? If it hadn't been for the e-mail message and photo of him that she had found on her car that day, she would probably not have believed it herself. No, she had to keep her secret to keep him safe.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember

December 8, 2008

Horatio got to the lab early on Monday. His call on Friday morning had been short. Her suspicions confirmed that Emily had left Miami to somehow protect Horatio, Grandma Estin had volunteered to do some more investigating of her own. She would forward the e-mail to him she had found on Emily's laptop as soon as she had a chance. He had made her promise not to tell Emily about finding the note, nor did he want her to tell her granddaughter of the attack that had put him in the hospital for a month. No doubt Emily had left to prevent that very thing from happening.

She had called him back on Saturday to let him know she had forwarded the e-mail to the address he had given her.

"If there is something else in that laptop that contained a warning, I surely can't find it Horatio."

"That's all right. Maybe we can get something from the e-mail. I would like to have access to the laptop though." She had laughed.

"The only way that is going to happen, young man, is for you to come up here and get it yourself. I can snoop around when she's not here, but I'm fairly certain even I couldn't come up with an excuse to explain it going missing."

He paused as he stared out the window.

"Do you suppose there is any chance we can get Emily to return to Miami?" he had asked finally, pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not Lieutenant." Grandma Estin's answer had been firm. "I've thought about that myself, but I don't think even the promise of a game worn Doug Mientkiewicz jersey would get her near the state of Florida right now."

"I could call her."

"Not a good idea, Lieutenant." Grandma had disagreed. "She might hang up on you. The mere mention of your name brings tears to her eyes or makes her very anxious and she leaves the room. I think this is something you need to do face-to-face. You know," she finished softly, "she deserves to know the truth Horatio."

"I know Grandma Estin. I would like to have more answers before I talk to her."

"I realize that Horatio, but I hope you don't wait too long. I'm worried about her. Ever since she came back home, Josh Carlson from the resort next door has been hanging around. He's a few years younger than she and they were friends growing up. He's changed in the last 10 years though and there is something I don't care for about him. I just can't put my finger on it. He's been coming over to "help" here at the resort, but I think it's just an excuse to see Emily. Now, I don't want to make you jealous or make you think Emily is being anything but faithful to you, however, I don't know how long before he tries something. My Emily of old would just tell him to knock it off, they're friends nothing more, but she's vulnerable right now and who knows what she's thinking. I'm very concerned here Horatio. I think you need to come up here."

"It's been a long time since I've been North in the winter, Grandma Estin," he had hedged.

"Young man, we've got a toasty warm lodge. I've got a lovely suite with a fireplace just waiting for you. Emily might be more inclined to listen to you if you meet her here, away from Miami where all that unpleasantness happened."

He had thought about it all weekend and in the end, he saw no other way. He would have to go up and see Emily. If she would tell him what happened that scared her, he could bring that information back to Miami. Eventually, maybe she would come back, if Grandma Estin was correct and she still had feelings for him.

It was now almost 9:00 a.m. on Monday morning. Erik, Calleigh, Frank and Ryan were due in his office for a meeting shortly. He had given Alexx's words a great deal of thought as he took his morning run Saturday. She had a point. They deserved to know what was going on, especially if he was going to ask them to help find some answers. His computer beeped and told him he had an e-mail. It was from IAB. Resisting the urge to hit the delete key, he glanced at it. A mandatory meeting regarding his psychological interview had been set up for next Monday, no excuses. He closed it thoughtfully and added it to the list of things he was going to look into today. As distasteful as it was speaking to Rick Stetler, he just might find out something useful.

A knock on the doorframe caused him to look up, to see Calleigh and Erik standing there. He rose and ushered them in. Ryan and Frank quickly followed. After glancing up and down the hall, Horatio shut his office door and proceeded to start the meeting.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember

December 9, 2008

Emily was proofing her Braille volume on her laptop while strains of "Hark the Harold Angels Sing" sung by the Peanuts characters lingered in the room. She didn't immediately answer the phone when it rang. Ever since that first horrible phone call on her cell in Miami, she regarded any ringing phone as if it were a snake coiled and ready to strike. When it appeared that Grandma was not going to get it, she picked up the cordless phone.

"Granny's Lodges on the Lake. This is Emily. How may I help you?"

"Hi Em. It's Josh." Emily heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hello Josh."

"Say, the party committee is getting together at Ole & Sven's tonight for a meeting."

"Sounds like an excuse to eat some greasy pizza and drink beer in the name of community spirit to me." Emily said lightly.

"Ok, that too. I'll pick you up at 8:00?"

"That late?"

"Hey, since when are you worried about being out late? Did you get caught in that retirement community thinking when you were in Florida?" His voice was teasing but Emily winced. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. Late evenings under the stars, sitting on Horatio's deck, listening to the ocean while they sipped wine and talked, sprung unbidden to her mind.

"Are you still there, Emily?"

"Y…Yes. You don't have to pick me up, Josh. I'll drive myself."

"Oh, Em. You don't want to take out the Mustang on a snowy winter night. I've got the truck."

"Ok" Emily reluctantly agreed. As she clicked off the phone, Dot 5 jumped up on the desk. Picking up the young cat, Emily scratched her behind the ears.

"You are just another reminder of Miami, you know? But a good one for sure. Now, you don't climb on the Christmas tree and you stay off my laptop. Kitty paws do not make good braille, ok?" The kitten purred and tried to tangle her paws in Emily's hair.

Horatio scrolled through the numbers on his phone and eventually located the number for the Book n' Bean. When he and his team had gone over the events of that day in September, he had realized that no one had ever tried to find out if Emily had spoken to anyone before she left Miami.

Calleigh had been the last to leave the meeting in his office yesterday.

"How are you doing Horatio?"

"I'm … fine."

"You know, I stopped by Emily's apartment the day you were attacked. I thought she should find out from a friend, not hear it on the news. There was no answer and I didn't see her car. I checked with Mrs. Jenson downstairs and she said she hadn't noticed Emily packing her car or anything like that. At the time I was concerned about you, so I didn't give it much thought, but she must have seen something. From what Emily had told me, she was the eyes and ears of the complex. Nothing got past her. Then I tried Emily's cell phone, but it was turned off. Have you been able to call her on it?"

"No, I tried while I was in the hospital, but it was turned off. I … figured it meant she didn't want to hear from me. After that I didn't try anymore." He didn't quite succeed at keeping the sadness from his eyes and Calleigh said softly,

"Don't worry Horatio. We'll find out what happened that made her leave Miami. We've got more to go on than we did a few days ago. And I know she loves you. This can't be any easier on her."

"Thank you Calleigh. Could you do me a favor? Would you check this name." He wrote down the name of the neighbor Grandma Estin had mentioned over the weekend. "I'm not sure what you'll find, maybe nothing. Emily's grandmother said she had a funny feeling about him and I've learned that she has a pretty good feel for people."

"Sure Horatio." With a wave of her hand and her usual sunny smile, she had sauntered out of his office.

"Book 'n Bean. This is Sally. How may I help you?"

"Is Jean in today?"

"She's out for lunch at the moment. She'll be back around 2:00. May I take a message?"

"No. That's ok. I'll stop by then. Thank you."

Horatio hung up and sat back in his chair, wondering if Jean would tell him something he wanted to hear or if he would wish he hadn't called her at all.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**December 12, 2008**

Ghost was curled up at the foot of Emily's bed, his tail over his nose. He eyed his mistress warily. She was tossing and turning, occasionally crying out in her troubled sleep. At last, when he could stand it no longer, he stretched out and stood, then jumped gracefully from the bed, returning to Emily's side. He whined softly and bounced his chin on the bed. When she didn't wake up, he whined again, this time rubbing his cold nose on her neck.

Emily awoke with a start and opened her eyes to find her pet staring at her.

"What is it Ghost? Do you have to go outside?"

He whined again and pranced over to the bedroom door.

"Ok, ok, hold your furs on, I'm coming." Emily slipped on her fluffy robe and found her slippers, then followed her pet down the darkened hallway into the kitchen. With the full moon outside, there was no need to turn on the yard lights.

"Now, no chasing bunnies or Bambi," she said sternly. The big white shepherd stuck his nose in the crack of the sliding glass door and whined again. "Out you go, then." Ghost charged out the door and Emily watched as he bounded into the yard, puffs of his breath freezing in the frigid night air.

Sighing, Emily went to the refrigerator and removed a bottle of water. She went back to the door and looked up at the full moon that shown so brightly in the night sky. She could see the three stars that made up Orion's belt. How many times had she and Horatio been together under a full moon in Miami? Turning away from the door, she went to the center island and sat down on one of the stools. Absently she began peeling the paper label off her water.

"I thought I heard someone get up." It was Grandma Estin, shuffling into the kitchen, squinting in the moonlight. "Emily dear, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I was just waiting for Ghost." She sighed and slumped over, hiding her face on the counter.

Grandma regarded her for a moment, then said, "I can't sleep either, I thought I would make some warm milk. Since you're awake, what do you say we make it hot cocoa?"

"Okay," Emily lifted her head from the counter and watched as her grandmother began to heat milk on the stove in a pan. A thought occurred to her. "Grandma, did you ever mention that I was involved with Horatio to anyone up here?"

"No dear, not that I can remember anyway. Whip cream and marshmallows?" Emily nodded and her grandmother went on, "I didn't think it was anyone's business. Why do you ask?"

"Just something Josh said the other night. Thank you." Emily accepted the mug and wrapped her hands around it, enjoying the warmth.

Grandma sat down beside her and took a sip. "Just what did Josh say?"

"Well, we had finished our meeting at Ole & Sven's and everyone was just sitting around, talking, drinking beer and somebody put some money in the jukebox. Jingle Bell Rock came on and Josh tried to pull me up to dance. I tried to be nice and say I was too tired. He insisted, and I said no, I didn't want to. He said something like, "I bet you never said no to Lieutenant Caine. I never mentioned my life in Miami to him other than I was helping out a friend. I wonder how he found out?"

"I wonder indeed," Grandma Estin said softly. They sipped their cocoa in silence for several minutes.

Their cocoa was almost gone when Ghost appeared at the door. Emily got up to let in her pet, her robe falling open as she struggled with the heavy door. Turning from where she had been putting away the Ghost's treat jar, she found her grandmother regarding her with a sad smile.

"Since when have you joined the MDPD?" she asked her granddaughter quietly. Emily blushed and quickly pulled her robe around her. Rubbing Ghosts' cold ears vigorously, she made it a point not to look at her grandmother as she said,

"I was in such a hurry when I left Miami, I forgot to leave it at his house." Emily hadn't realized she had Horatio's t-shirt until she arrived home in Minnesota. Since then, she had worn it at night, taking comfort from the soft cotton she knew he had once worn against his skin.

"Have you tried to call him Emily?" Her grandmother's voice caused her to look up.

Maybe it was the late night, maybe it was the moonlight, but she found herself saying, "I want to hear the sound of his voice so much, so I know he's okay, but I just can't. Goodnight Grandma." Her voice ended on a mere whisper and with a click of her tongue to Ghost, Emily slipped past her grandmother toward her room, choking back her tears.

Grandma Estin watched her thoughtfully. Another call to the Lieutenant was in order later today, no doubt about it. Something bigger than a broken romance was afoot here, and she intended to get to the bottom of it.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**December 13**

Even though it was Saturday, Horatio was in his office at the usual time. Yesterday had started with a phone call from Grandma Estin before he had even left his house. He listened as she related her conversation with Emily over hot chocolate in the early hours.

"I don't mind telling you, Horatio, I don't like that man. He's always around here offering to "help" Emily and I'm quite sure she doesn't want him here. She's just too polite to tell him to go away. Then there was the incident at Ole & Sven's. He was way out of line with that comment, and I'm quite sure I never told him or anyone else for that matter, about you and Emily."

"Maybe he overheard you and Emily discussing her time in Miami," he had suggested.

"No. She hasn't been exactly forthcoming on the subject since she's been home. I just feel like he's watching her. I'm not describing it well, but he makes my skin crawl."

Horatio had commented she was describing her feelings quite well. Then he told her about his plan to come up and see Emily. If she had a room available, he was ready to fly up on Monday. He had to hold the phone away from his ear as Grandma let out a whoop and practically shouted with glee. Once she had calmed down, he told her he had one request.

"Please, don't tell Emily I'm coming up there, unless it becomes absolutely necessary. It does seem that she was warned about something happening. I don't think there is any danger to her up there, it seems it was to get her away from Miami. Either way, I'd rather she not have to worry about it alone."

"Will do Lieutenant." Grandma had said goodbye and Horatio was left with quite a long list of things to take care of before Monday.

Friday had been spent clearing his calendar for the next two weeks and briefing the CSI's as well as Alexx and Frank. They were all sworn to secrecy on his exact whereabouts, though they could reach him on his cell if necessary. Calleigh had reported that her background check on Josh Carlson had turned up one thing of interest.

"He's related to Emily's neighbor, Mrs. Jenson. Apparently, she is his great aunt. I couldn't find any record of him being in Miami, but he would be able to get information about Emily quite easily from her. He also is involved in a lawsuit, something to do with access to the road and state forests. I'm still trying to piece that one together. When I get more, I'll let you know."

"Good. I'll ask Grandma Estin about it. She's bound to know something. Anything else?"

Eric and Frank had been following up on Miami gangs, because initially anyway, it was assumed that the attack on Horatio had been by one of the local gangs he'd offended by making their lives difficult. And, Frank added, if it had been a Miami gang, Horatio would probably be dead, not still walking around.

"Is there such thing as a lumberjack mafia?" Eric wanted to know. After the laughter settled, he explained. "H was contacted by a text message that he meet Susie there. He was stabbed, but not fatally and they ran off as soon as he stopped fighting. And, Emily was contacted by e-mail about something happening to H. So, it would seem, that our setup was carried out by someone who knows their way around the electronic media. I just can't figure out who was or is the target, H or Emily. Why would someone want Emily to go back home?"

Horatio had been leaning against his desk, arms folded as he listened. "All very good ideas, people. As your time allows, I'd appreciate it if you can keep at it. I'll let you know anything I find out that can help. In the meantime, I've arranged for a little Christmas party for all of you at Mancini's on the 23rd, 6:00 p.m. Dinner's on me, and the party room has been reserved for you. Alexx, you're in charge of keeping everyone on their best behavior." His smile belied the sternness of his words and there was a chorus of , "Thank you's!"

Then Horatio had gone to find Rick and tell him the good news – he would be on personal leave as of Monday. When Rick began to splutter about the psych interview, Horatio looked him in the eye and said quietly,

"You know my feeling on that subject Rick. Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do." Tapping his badge with his fingers, he walked out of Rick's office, feeling better than he had in days.

After clearing up his desk of any loose ends, Horatio locked his office and left the crime lab. Slipping on his sunglasses, he stopped outside the building and turned to look at the walls of glass.

"I'll be back," he said quietly, then set off for his car and his next stop – the jewelry store where he had seen the perfect Christmas gift for Emily.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**December 14**

Grandma Estin walked into the kitchen just as her granddaughter was pulling on her mittens and gathering up Ghost's leash.

"Taking him for a walk dear?"

Emily patted the big shepherds' head fondly.

"Yes, I needed a break from my Braille for a bit, and Dot 5 kept trying to walk across the keyboard. The last time she did that, she stepped on the close file sequence while I was on the Braille side and I lost 2 hours worth of work. I think she's in trying to knock ornaments off the Christmas tree for entertainment now."

"Okay, I'll check on her. She's quite the little mischievous one."

Without thinking, Emily said, "I know. I could tell Horatio had his doubts about bringing her in the house the night I rescued her from the storm, but she seemed to know right away she had to be on her best behavior if she wanted a place to live. She looked so forlorn, all soaking wet and shaking. Once I dried her off and gave her something to eat, she snuggled up in my arms and fell asleep. I slept on the sofa that night, because I didn't want her to wake up alone and Horatio would absolutely not allow her in the bedroom even if I made a bed for her in a basket." Suddenly realizing what she'd said, Emily's smile faded and she murmured,

"I've got to go. Ghost is getting impatient."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Ivy to come and help you with the room cleaning, dear? I know you said you could do it alone, but I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"No, Grandma. It's only the 3 cabins and the suite. I was planning to do it this afternoon. I can finish my Braille volume tonight."

"Okay dear. Have a nice walk. Just you and Ghost?"

Emily looked swiftly at her grandmother. "Of course. Who else do you think would be coming?"

"I was just wondering if Josh was meeting you?" her grandmother said innocently, turning to take a mug from the cupboard.

"No, I think he said something about being in Duluth today. I wasn't really paying attention. Why? I got the feeling you didn't approve of him, Grandma." Emily toyed with Ghosts's leash as she watched her grandmother. For the last 12 hours, her grandmother had seemingly taken an interest in her whereabouts when she wasn't at the lodge. She had asked what was going on, but Grandma Estin had denied anything was afoot. Emily wasn't buying it. Her grandmother seemed almost giddy and Emily suspected she had something up her sleeve besides her arm.

After Emily and Ghost left the kitchen in a rush of cold air, Grandma Estin sat down at the island and sipped her coffee happily. Horatio had called Saturday and asked her to keep Emily at the lodge if at all possible until he arrived on Monday. While he refused to tell her why, he did say he had come across some information about Josh that caused him some concern. He didn't want Emily alone with Josh. Grandma Estin was more than happy to oblige.

"I'll see you and Ray Jr. at 6:00 then, Yelina." Horatio ended the call before he gave in to the cough that seemed to be always lurking just at the back of his throat. It had started on Saturday as a tickle and by the time he awoke on Sunday it was getting worse and he could feel the start of a sore throat. He absolutely refused to get sick. There was too much at stake right now. He found some chamomile tea Emily had left and brewed a cup, adding a generous amount of honey. As he sipped the hot drink while he stood by the sink, he listened to the silence in the house. He had always enjoyed the quiet until Emily began to stay with him on the weekends. Now he missed the rhythm of her keystrokes on her laptop and the off-key humming that usually accompanied it. He didn't want to come back to this empty house alone, but he wasn't as confident as Grandma Estin seemed to be that Emily would accompany him when he flew back to Miami in a couple of weeks.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**December 15, 2008**

Horatio watched from the window as the frozen Mississippi came into view. The captain had announced they were cleared for landing at St. Paul/Minneapolis International airport, where it was a balmy 21 degrees.

He was traveling light, just a carry on for this flight. In no time at all, he had his rental SUV, and headed in the direction of the Mall of America to pick up the essentials for this climate. An hour later, a new coat, gloves and even a pair of chunky hiking type boots were stowed in the SUV and he was headed North on 35W. Grandma Estin estimated it should take about 4-1/2 hours to reach the lodge with good weather. The sky was clear and cold and the sun was shining brightly. Slipping on his sunglasses, he tried to ignore the soreness in his throat and drove on.

Emily had wandered into the kitchen, looking for something for lunch. The kitchen smelled good – her grandmother had a pot of something simmering on the stove. She lifted the lid and peaked inside.

"Mmmm …. Chicken vegetable, my favorite." She was about to reach for a bowl when Grandma Estin bustled into the room.

"Oh, no Em. That's for our supper. I thought I'd make some dumplings to go with it. Now, there's some of the vegetable barley soup in the refrigerator from Saturday you can heat up if you're hungry."

"Grandma, who's coming to dinner?" Emily asked as she dished up her soup.

"Why do you ask dear?" Her grandmother didn't look at her, she was busily peeling apples to put in the pie crust she had ready.

"Because you never make dumplings for just the two of us and you are making pie. So, what's up?" Emily sat at the kitchen island and tasted her soup, watching her grandmother.

When her grandmother looked up at her, there was no mistaking the twinkle in her eyes.

"It must be the season, Emily. Christmas is only 10 days away. You know we need to get the menu planned for our big Christmas Eve party. I was thinking we might want to do something special this year."

"You're changing the subject," Emily said, but her grandmother only smiled and hummed along with Bing Crosby's White Christmas on the radio.

Horatio had stopped in Duluth for a bite to eat and to stretch his legs. A time/temperature sign outside a bank proudly announced the temperature as 15 degrees. It felt like 15 below to him. It would probably take some time to get acclimated to the colder temperatures. He was hoping his visit would consist of mostly indoor activities.

"Grandma, did you realize the icicle lights across the front of the lodge were falling down? It seems to be the section just over the front windows. I think I'll go out and try to get them back up." Emily was getting her jacket from the hall closet when her grandmother came into the room, with Ghost following close behind.

"Oh, I suppose the wind knocked them loose." She had to hide a smile as she heard Emily mumble,

"Or it's because Josh did those. I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I told him they wouldn't stay that way." Seeing Ghost standing there expectantly, she continued, "No walk right now. But you can come outside."

Soon Emily was on the ladder, re-attaching the lights to the small clips on the trim above the windows. She had taken off her gloves to do the delicate task and her fingers were getting cold. One section of lights had gotten away from her and she was trying to reach for it, when she heard Ghost begin to bark.

'Oh bother, she thought, 'It's probably Josh.' Well, at least he could hand her the lights and she could be done with this quickly. The sun was dropping and the temperature was dropping with it.

Ghost continued to bark, and without turning around, she called out.

"Ghost, hush now. I need help with these lights. You can play guard dog later." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure approaching in a long black coat. Too tall for Josh, but right now she'd take any help she could get.

"Can you hand me those lights? They're just out of my reach."

"Here you are, Emily," the familiar voice answered her and she swiftly turned on the ladder, finding herself once more looking into those moonlight blue eyes.

"Horatio?" It was barely a whisper, but her quick movement had set the ladder rocking. Before she could prevent it, she was falling off the ladder, sending them both into the snow in a tangle of arms and legs. Ghost came prancing over and decided this was a game he wanted to be part of and joined in the fray. Horatio felt a tug on his hand and soon the big white dog was running off with one of his gloves.

Looking into her wide hazel eyes, he smiled and said softly,

"You know, Emily, we've really got to stop meeting like this."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 16

Emily actually was awake before her alarm went off at 7:00. She lay there, her mind buzzing with the fact that Horatio was actually here, in the suite just down the hall. And apparently he was staying a while.

They had gone in the house after brushing off the snow, to be greeted by a very excited Grandma Estin.

"Oh, Horatio, it is sooo good to see you," she had positively cooed, bustling about taking his coat and glove and handing them to her granddaughter. Emily had watched them as she hung up his coat and her jacket on the pegs behind the door. Her grandmother had wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug and she saw his smile as he returned it with a kiss on the cheek to boot.

'Yes,' Emily thought to herself, 'the two of them were in this together.' She just wondered who had come up with the idea. Going to the door to call in Ghost, she had heard Grandma Estin saying,

"Oh, Horatio, you're thin as a rail. What have you been doing to yourself down there? Now, you come on in, Emily can show you to your suite and you can settle in, then we'll have dinner. Did you have any bags? You sounded kind of raspy on the phone, so I've made some chicken vegetable soup."

And so it had gone the rest of the evening. Grandma had made it a point to not leave them alone for more than several minutes, sending Emily off on numerous errands to fetch dinner things and do the clearing up. After dinner, they had taken their coffee into the main room of the lodge where Emily had a nice fire going in the large fireplace. Sitting across from him in the lamplight, she studied him as her grandmother chatted to him about what was going on at the lodge over the holidays. Emily was surprised at how tired he looked. The lines around his eyes and mouth were more obvious and he'd lost some of his tan. He had looked up and caught her studying him. She saw the knowing look in those blue eyes and quickly looked down into her coffee cup, but not before he had seen the rosy color rising in her cheeks.

Grandma must have noticed how tired he looked also, because after just an hour, she suggested he have an early night. When he had started to demur and say he was fine, she had reached over and laid a hand over his forehead.

"Young man, you have a fever and I suspect, a sore throat as well, judging by that cough you've been trying to hide all evening. Off to bed with you. I'll send Emily in with a hot toddy and a pitcher of lemon barley water. Drink all of the toddy and sip on the water as you need it. We'll have you good as new in no time." After wishing him a goodnight and receiving the same from him she bustled out, reminding Emily to come and get that toddy in 10 minutes or so.

When she had brought the toddy and pitcher up on a tray, the door opened to her touch and she went in saying, "Here's the tray Grandma sent you." She heard the shower running and set the tray down on the table by the sofa. She had slipped out of the room quickly before she gave in to the urge to wait for him come out of the shower, his hair wet and tousled…

Emily became aware of Ghost nudging her and whining.

"You're right. It's time I got up. Today you'll have to wait for me to take a quick shower and get dressed before I put you out." Thirty minutes later, she was letting Ghost out the sliding glass doors in the kitchen, with the comforting smell of bacon and pancakes swirling around the kitchen. When Horatio had not still not appeared forty minutes later, Emily volunteered to go check on him. The phrase, "sleeping in" was not in his vocabulary, and she almost ran to the suite.

"Horatio, it's Emily. Are you awake?" No answer.

"I.. I'm just … I'm worried about you." Still nothing. She knocked once more and said,

"Horatio, I hope you're decent. I'm coming in there." Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and pushed the door open.

The room was still dark, the curtains were drawn and it was cold. Walking into the living area, she called his name again. This time she heard a soft grown from the bedroom and lightly knocked on the doorframe before entering.

"Horatio? It's so cold." Then she noticed the open window. She went to the far side of the room and quickly shut it, then turned her attention to the man in the bed. He had thrown off the blanket and the sheet was a knotted mess. Going over to the side of the bed, she tried to wake him,

"Horatio? Horatio, it's Emily." She was beginning to feel panic settle in, and then he opened his eyes, squinting in the dim light.

"Emily?" It was little more than a whisper, but at least he was awake.

"Yes," she gave in to the temptation to sit down on the side of the bed and brush his hair off his forehead. Her hand felt cool against his hot skin and he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You've got a fever, Horatio." He nodded and she leaned closer as he mumbled,

"And a headache, sore throat too. Thirsty."

"Okay, I'll pour you some water and then get you a wet cloth for that forehead." His eyes opened and he watched her as she crossed the room and opened the curtains for some light. Finding his glass from last night, she poured some of the lemon barley water and brought it to the bed. Sitting down beside him, she asked softly,

"Can you sit up?" He nodded, never taking his eyes off her. It was a struggle but he managed. She caught a glimpse of the scars that stood out red against his pale skin and let out a soft cry. He had been hurt, despite her precautions.

Her startled gaze went to his face to find his blue eyes watching her.

"I'm okay Emily." He reached for the water glass and once he drank it down, he settled back against the pillows she propped up for him, whispering, "Thank you Emily." His eyes closed again, and she got up to get a wet cloth for his forehead.

"Don't go. Stay with me." She looked over at him quickly, surprised by the strong grip on her arm. His eyes were bright and she said gently,

"Shhh… Of course I'll stay Horatio. Let me get you something for that head and call down to Grandma. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Good." His eyes closed and he drifted off to an uneasy sleep, listening to Emily move around in the suite.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 17

"Granny's Lodges on the Lake. This is Mrs. Estin. How may I help you?"

"Good morning Grandma Estin. Is Emily there?" a male voice asked.

"Who may I say is calling?"

"This is Josh, from next door, Grandma Estin." She detected a hint of impatience in his voice and smiled to herself.

"Oh, Josh. No, I'm sorry. My granddaughter is not available."

"Where is she?"

"Well, now, Mr. Carlson, I don't think that is any of your business. But, if you must know, she's taking care of a sick friend. May I take a message?"

"There's a meeting tonight to finalize the party after the children's Christmas pageant on the 23rd. I usually take her."

"My, my, my." Grandma Estin clucked. "I will certainly give her the message if I speak to her, but she is very concerned about her friend. I'm not sure she will be available this evening."

"Ok, ok. Good-bye Mrs. Estin." He hung up in a huff and Grandma Estin clicked her phone off, smiling to herself. Just as she turned around, she spotted Emily in the doorway, a tray in her hands.

"Grandma you enjoyed that whole conversation too much." Emily set the tray on the table and walked toward her grandmother. "Now, why don't you tell me just why you don't want me talking to Josh."

"Emily," Grandma Estin tried feigning surprise, "you would go galavanting off to that meeting with poor Horatio nearly burning up with fever here at the lodge? Don't you think the poor man has been through enough? What if he were to wake up and find you gone again?"

Emily held up a hand to her grandmother.

"Stop right there, grandmother. It appears his fever broke sometime last night. He's been resting pretty comfortably now. And you know as well as I, that … that I've spent practically every moment since yesterday morning with him. So, why are you running interference where Josh is concerned? And what exactly happened to Horatio?"

Emily noticed her grandmother had the grace to look somewhat sheepish.

"I can't really say, dear. I think that is something you need to hear from Horatio. And since he's on the mend, you and he can sit down and calmly clear up all the misunderstandings in the very near future."

"Ok, but if you were so concerned about us …" Emily stopped searching for the right word, " … making up, why did you make sure I wasn't alone with him for more than a minute or two, when he arrived on Monday?"

"Well, dear. You do have a habit of running away when you are surprised or scared, you know, before you have time to think rationally about things. I was just buying you some time to get used to the fact that he was here." Grandma Estin beamed at her granddaughter.

Emily shook her head and said fondly, "What would I do without you? I love you Grandma." She gave the older woman a hug, then said softly, "but leave the detective work to the Lieutenant, ok? And if there is something I should know, please tell me. I'm not quite as fragile as you may think."

"I know dear. Now why don't you bring that tray up to Horatio before he wakes up and worries when he doesn't see you." Patting her shoulder, Grandma Estin bustled out of the room and Emily picked up the tray, heading up to Horatio's suite, wondering what all was going on.

Emily elbowed the door open and entered the suite, calling out softly,

"Horatio, I've brought you a tray." Not hearing an answer, she set the tray down on the table and entered the bedroom. He appeared to be sleeping again. She bent over and brushed the hair off his forehead and straightened the blankets around him. Emily sat down in the chair she had dragged over to the bed yesterday, and watched him sleep. It was so wonderful to see him again. The scars on his chest and abdomen looked as though they had been serious and she cringed as she thought of him alone in the hospital. She should have been there.

Ghost slipped into the room and sat down at her feet, putting his head in her lap. Absently, she scratched him behind the ears and said softly,

"You like him, don't you, Ghost. I could tell when you stole his glove. I do too."

"If that's how he treats someone he likes, I'd hate to be on his bad side." A whispery voice broke in on her thoughts and she looked up to find those blue eyes watching her carefully.

"You're awake." She smiled and asked softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did yesterday." He smiled tiredly. "You were here last night."

Emily nodded, not knowing what to say. "I didn't want to leave you."

They looked at each other, both afraid of saying the wrong thing. At last Emily, looked away and busied herself with playing with Ghost's big ears. Gathering up her courage, she looked up and found those blue eyes studying her carefully.

"Horatio, wh… what happened to you?" She couldn't bring herself to mention the scars, but he seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Emily, it was not your fault. It was nothing you did or didn't do that caused it to happen. If anything, it was my fault for not being more careful. I don't want you to think your actions had anything to do with it okay, sweetheart?"

Emily couldn't speak, only nod as her eyes filled with tears at the endearment. Giving Ghost a nudge, she slipped out of the chair and sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers tangling with his.

"I'm sorry, Horatio." She whispered. Just as he began to reach his other hand up to wipe away her tears, they heard the door to the suite open and Grandma Estin's voice call out,

"Emily, are you in here? Eric is on the phone for Horatio."

She bustled into the bedroom, noticing her granddaughters tear-stained face, just before she turned away.

"Oh, Lieutenant, you're awake. Wonderful. I'll get the other phone for you. It seems one of your CSI's has some news."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 18, 2008

"You made this a Christmas to remember,

springtime feelings in the middle of December.

'Neath the mistletoe, you kissed me warm and tender,

Oh, oh what a Christmas to remember."

Grandma Estin smiled as she watched her granddaughter wrap the caramels at the kitchen island. Emily was much more her old self, singing along to her favorite Kenny & Dolly Christmas album, swaying in time to the music as she wrapped the 200 or so handmade caramels in red and green waxed paper.

Noticing that there was a fresh pot of Emily's favorite Holiday Peppermint coffee on the warmer, Grandma Estin found a Christmas motif mug and poured herself some, adding a healthy dose of Bailey's for good measure. Emily didn't look up from her task, but asked,

"A little early for that surely, Grandma?"

"It's past noon. What's on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"I thought I would take Ghost out for a walk. It's a lovely day and he's missed his walks the last few days. I haven't seen him for a couple of hours. Usually he's in the kitchen as soon as he hears me walk out here."

"I saw him in with Horatio a little while ago, getting his ears scratched."

"Girls' best friend." Emily grinned.

The sound of a car pulling into the back of the driveway caused both women to look up.

"Oh, it's Josh. I'm sure he wants to tell me all about the meeting last night."

"Emily, why don't you take a break and bring Horatio a cup of coffee, I'm sure he could use a break as well."

"Okaaaay, Grandma." Emily poured two mugs of coffee, put them on a tray, and added the bottle of Baileys. "Let me know when it's safe to come out." She said with a grin as she left the room. She had just reached the office when she heard Josh's knock on the back door. There were several more before she heard her grandmother answer.

She was grinning when she entered the office and stopped at the scene before her. Ghost lay contentedly at Horatio's feet as he worked on her laptop.

"Grandma thought you might like a break." He looked up and smiled.

"That would be nice. Are you joining me?" he asked noticing the two steaming mugs.

"Er.. yes, Grandma practically shooed me out of the kitchen when she saw Josh was approaching. What's going on with him, Horatio? He's an old friend, surely you're not jealous? Bailey's?" she asked.

Grandma Estin had let Josh knock several more times, before she left her task with the caramels and went to the door.

"Hello, Grandma Estin. May I speak to Emily?"

"Oh, Josh, I'm sorry, Emily's not available," she said opening the door an arms width.

"Her car is here."

"Well yes, but she is busy at the moment. I'm sure she can get in touch with you later." The blond man stuck his foot in the open door.

"No, I want to see her now, I know she's here. Why are you keeping her from seeing me?"

Emily was sipping her coffee, waiting for Horatio to explain about Josh.

"Just how well do you know him, Emily?" he asked, blowing on the steaming mug.

She shrugged.

"We've been friends since grade school. He and Kevin were best friends. When Kevin died, he came around quite a bit to help out and lend a shoulder to cry on."

"Are you sure? Did he ever … " Horatio hesitated on how to phrase the rest of the question. "Did he ever give any indication he wanted something more?" he finally said.

"NO!" Emily shook her head. "We are just friends. That's all it's ever been Horatio." She couldn't resist adding, "Surely you're not jealous?"

"No," Horatio said quietly. "Just worried. Emily, I don't know how to tell you this." He looked down at his coffee. "We think he may be the one that set up the warning to you and the attack on me."

Emily almost dropped her coffee. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am." Ghost chose that moment to lift his head, tilt it to one side and give a low growl, his lips curling up to show large white canine fangs. Horatio looked at him and they both became aware of a man's raised voice coming from the kitchen.

"Josh!" Emily said and put her cup down. "Ghost doesn't like him very much, never has actually, even as a puppy. I better go see what's going on. Grandma may have bit off more than she can chew."

"I like that dog more and more. Emily, I'm coming with you."

"No, Horatio. Let me go see him. He probably wants to tell me what went on at the meeting last night. I'll make sure he stays in the kitchen and Ghost can come with me." She got up and called her pet, quickly walking out of the office.

She entered the kitchen, a silent, but watchful, Ghost by her side. Though he didn't growl, she knew he was lifting his lips at Josh, judging by the apprehensive look on the man's face.

"Hi Josh, Grandma. I was just finishing up in the office. I'm sorry I missed the meeting." She sat down at the kitchen island, Ghost by her side.

"Hi Emily. I was just trying to tell your grandmother, I need to talk to you."

"Of course, is everything still on as planned or has there been a last minute addition?"

Her grandmother left the door and went back to her task of wrapping the caramels.

"No, no. Everything is as it usually is. I was wondering Emily if we could talk privately?" his voice was almost belligerent.

Before she could answer, a voice came from over her shoulder.

"Emily, are we going to take Ghost for that walk? Oh, I'm sorry, am I … interrupting?" Horatio asked. Emily almost laughed at the expression of relief on her grandmother's face. Ghost left his mistress's side and walked over to Horatio. Never taking his eyes off Josh, the big white dog bumped his head against Horatio's hand, asking for a pet.

"No, I was just leaving." Josh looked from Horatio, to Grandma Estin, to Emily. "I'll see you at the rehearsal then on Monday, Emily." He turned and went out the door, letting it slam shut behind him with a bang. A huge sigh of relief came from Grandma Estin.

"Wonderful timing, Horatio!"

Serious blue eyes met wide apprehensive hazel ones and he said,

"Let's take Ghost for that walk Emily, then we need to talk."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 19

Emily heard voices as she wandered into the kitchen looking for her first cup of coffee of the morning. Horatio and her grandmother were seated at the kitchen island, the remnants of waffles on their plates.

"Good morning, Emily." Her grandmother greeted her. "Would you like some breakfast? There are a few more waffles in the oven warming if you're interested."

"Just coffee at the moment, Grandma. I'll nibble in a little while." She poured a cup and perched on a stool near Horatio. He was already handing her the half' n' half, as he said,

"Good morning Emily." He looked at Grandma Estin and smiled. "So, what's the secret to her not waking up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Let her sleep in as long as she likes. If you don't wake her, she can't be cross with you. Or, send Ghost in to get her. She never gets cross with him."

The white shepherd lifted his head at the sound of his name. Deciding no one was going to slip him any more waffle pieces, he put his head back down on his paws.

As she sipped her second cup of coffee and nibbled on a waffle, talk turned to what was on the schedule for the day.

"I'd like to go into Grand Marais to finish my Christmas shopping," Grandma Estin said.

"I thought about that too. Maybe we can go together if Ivy will be here to answer the phone and take care of any questions. We only have 3 cabins with guests right now."

"Why don't I drive and we can all go together?" Horatio suggested.

Emily looked at him and asked,

"Keeping tabs on me Lieutenant?"

"No," he sipped his coffee. "Remember what we talked about Emily. Until I can figure out why Josh would want you away from Miami, I don't want you going out alone. Calleigh questioned Mrs. Jenson and learned that 5 of Josh's acquaintances were in Miami in September. She and Eric have names and were trying to get some photographs together. I may be able to recognize someone. If I do, I'll need to get in touch with local law enforcement."

Grandma practically snorted.

"Good luck with that Horatio. I'll go get ready then. Shall we say we plan on 10:00?"

After she left the kitchen, he turned to Emily who had taken a sudden interest in soaking the syrup up on her plate with the last of her waffle.

"Emily, I also want to spend the day with you. It would be nice to put all this … unpleasantness behind us, but we have to deal with it. So, let's enjoy the day together and let me worry about Josh, okay?"

Emily looked at him, and said,

"I'd like that Horatio." She held her breath as he reached over and tucked some stray strands of her dark golden hair behind her ear.

They spent the rest of the morning in Grand Marais, splitting up to do their shopping and meeting up with Grandma Estin again for lunch at the Blue Water Café. Several people came over to say hello, no doubt curious about the red-haired man seated with Emily. Grandma Estin took great pleasure introducing Horatio, saying that he was a friend from Miami. It was almost 2:00 when they had loaded up the packages in Horatio's rental and headed down to the lodge. They were greeted by a very enthusiastic Ghost when they arrived.

"Did you miss us? I'll take you for a walk in a little bit. It's a beautiful day." Emily told him, rubbing his furry neck. He responded by licking her face. She looked up to find Horatio watching her closely.

"You know, that reminds me. I haven't had a chance to kiss you, Emily."

"Well, maybe you should remedy that state of affairs – later this evening." Emily said breathlessly, then slipped away from him with her packages.

That evening at dinner, Horatio learned about another Christmas tradition in the Estin family. "A Charlie Brown Christmas" was going to be on TV and that meant watching it in PJ's with Christmas cookies and hot cider. By 6:55 pm, Grandma Estin, Horatio, and Emily were comfortably settled on the sofa, plate of cut-out sugar cookies and steaming mugs of cider on the coffee table in front of them. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace and the 7 ft pine was aglow with twinkling lights.

As the story unfolded, Horatio could hear Emily reciting the lines softly as she watched it. When she sat back after setting her empty cider mug on the coffee table, she found Horatio's arm draped around her shoulders. When she looked at him, he merely smiled and settled her against him. He was surprised to see her eyes bright with tears by the time it was over. At his questioning look, Emily said quietly,

"Linus reciting the Christmas story always brings tears to my eyes and the end when Charlie Brown sees his tree they've decorated. I don't know why." Before he could say anything,

Grandma Estin announced that she was going to have an early night.

"I'll do the locking up before I go to bed." Emily said.

"Thank you Emily. Don't you children stay up too late." She wished them goodnight and headed off to the kitchen to make a bedtime-toddy, turning off the one lamp on the way out of the room.

A second holiday special came on the screen. Emily reached for the remote, asking Horatio,

"How about some music instead?" He nodded and she found a channel that played holiday tunes. Before she could return to her original place by his side, she found Horatio drawing her back to rest against his chest, his arms around her. She closed her eyes and tried to still the trembling that was racing through her body at his touch. If he was surprised at her reaction, he didn't say anything. Soothingly, he stroked her wrists with his thumbs. Emily lost track of time as she rested against him. Eventually, she became aware of his voice,

"Emily, did you fall asleep?" Opening her eyes and moving her head on his shoulder to look up at him in the dim light, she said,

"No, Horatio. I … I …" she couldn't finish her thought as she found herself drowning in those blue eyes.

"I seem to remember the promise of a kiss mentioned earlier this afternoon," he said softly, his eyes going to her mouth. Emily could only nod, her hands sliding up his chest to rest near his shoulders. She found herself unable to move as she watched him dip his head closer to her, asking,

"May I kiss you, Emily?"

"Yes," it came out on a sigh and Emily's fingers tightened on his shoulders as she felt the gentle brush of his lips against hers. Ghost had been curled up on his bed near the side of the sofa and now he decided it might be a good time to see what Emily and Horatio were doing. He whined and got no response from either human. He was about to nudge his mistress with his cold nose, when he heard a noise outside. Worming his way past the couple on the couch, he bounded into the kitchen, barking all the while.

At the sound of Ghost's sudden barking, Emily jerked away from Horatio and tried to get up.

"What is it Emily?"

"Ghost. Something is outside. I've got to go see."

"Mmmm… maybe it's just a deer or a bear. You said they wander into the yard."

"Yes, but that's not his wild animal bark. That's more like someone is on my property bark." That caught his attention and he almost dumped Emily on the floor as he stood up.

"Stay here Emily." And he was down the hall, with Emily close on his heels.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 21

Emily sat at the kitchen island and sipped her coffee. She and Horatio and Grandma had gone into Grand Marais to go to morning services and had arrived back at the lodge just before noon. Ever since the excitement of Friday evening, when Ghost had spooked whoever away from the lodge, Horatio had been within earshot at all times.

He had arrived in the kitchen, just in time to see a dark figure jump on a snowmobile parked at the edge of the yard. By the time he got the sliding door open and let Ghost bound out, he could hear the whine of the engine. Emily had been worried that Horatio would follow Ghost into the woods. As she struggled into her jacket and boots he had turned and told her tersely,

"Stay here Emily."

"No, I'm coming with you. I know where I'm going – you don't." And she had pushed past him and ran outside. They hadn't been able to see much in the dark, even with the aid of Horatio's flashlight. Ghost had come back 10 minutes later, his sides heaving from running, but unable to tell them where he had been.

On Saturday, while Emily cleaned cabins, Horatio and his new CSI, Ghost, had spent time combing the backyard for any sign of who had been lurking around or what their intentions had been. He had brought her a thermos of coffee and they had enjoyed a short coffee break together. The lodge didn't have snowmobiles, however, Emily told him, they had cross-country skis. The weather was warm and sunny, 20 degrees, she and Horatio could take the skis and follow the snowmobile tracks. He had agreed and two hours later they had been swooshing their way into the woods, Ghost trotting along with them.

The snowmobile tracks had left the Estin property and hooked up with the state snowmobile trail that ran through the surrounding forest. Though Horatio had claimed it had been a long time since he'd been on skis, he had taken to it quickly. In the end, it had been impossible for them to figure out which way the snowmobile had gone once it reached the state trail. They had taken the long way back to the lodge, enjoying the silence and scenery of the forest

All of them had been on edge Saturday evening, but it had been uneventful. Horatio had followed Emily as she locked up and walked her to her bedroom door, making her promise to call him if she heard or saw anything out of the ordinary. After kissing her on the forehead, he said,

"Keep Ghost with you tonight, ok?." Emily nodded, disappointed that he hadn't offered to stay himself.

Now it was Sunday, and he had been here almost a week. Though they had talked about his suspicions about Josh, Horatio was no closer to the why than he had been a week ago. She was growing used to having him here, and she hated to think how lonely she would be when he left to go back to Miami.

"Why so sad?" She hadn't heard him walk into the kitchen, Ghost pattering along at his side.

"Refill?" he asked. At her nod, he brought the pot over and poured them each a fresh cup. After several moments of silence, he asked,

"What's on your mind, Emily?" She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I was going to tell you. I wanted to tell you. After the first phone call. I didn't think it was anything, and then the e-mail came and I didn't know where to turn."

He reached across the table and took her twisting hands in his.

"Slow down Emily. You wanted to tell me what?"

"About the phone call I got about a week before I … I left. Someone said that if I didn't leave Miami you would get hurt or worse. I didn't really believe it. But, we were so busy, I kept forgetting and then I got the e-mail."

"Yes, I saw the e-mail. It supposedly came from your friend Jean."

"It didn't really though. I was going to go to her house after I finished packing, but she can't keep a secret and I was afraid if it was true, then she might say something inadvertently to the wrong person." She stopped to take a breath. "So, then I thought about going to Yelina, I figured she would know what to do, but then I found the picture on my car." That had his attention.

"What picture, Emily?"

"It was of you, taken the week before when you and I and Yelina and Ray Jr. were at Lover's Key for the day. I thought if whoever was doing this could get a picture of you like that, then they were pretty serious. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want you to think I ran away from you, Horatio." Her eyes glittered and he squeezed her fingers.

"I was afraid you were having second thoughts about moving in with me," he said softly, "and you couldn't bring yourself to tell me."

"Oh, no! Horatio, that wasn't it at all." He smiled and untangled his fingers to reach up and wipe away a tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye and was rolling down her cheek.

"You know what," he said with a smile, "you and I need some time alone together. Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd like that, Horatio."

"Okay, it's a date. 6:00?" She nodded, not able to trust her voice.

"It's settled then." He leaned across the island and kissed her surprised mouth. "I've got some phone calls to make and I need to speak to your grandmother about a few things. I'll see you at 6:00, Emily.

Promptly at 6:00, Emily walked into the main room in the lodge and found Horatio and her grandmother deep in conversation. At her approach, she noticed he slipped his hand in his pocket, then stood, his blue eyes almost sparkling in the soft light from the Christmas tree.

She was wearing her favorite holiday sweater – silver, soft and clinging to her curves, it had a low scoop neck in the back and front. Emily had left her long hair loose and tucked behind her ears. A long silky black skirt and fancy dress boots rounded out her outfit. She leaned over and kissed her grandmother goodnight, saying,

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I could see if Ivy could stay with you while we're gone."

"No dear. You two go have fun. I've got Ghost and Dot 5 for company and Horatio has assured me I can reach him on his cell. I've got mine in my knitting basket here. Drive carefully, now."

Horatio helped her on with her coat, murmuring in her ear,

"You look beautiful Emily." She found herself blushing.

"Thank you. You look great too." She heard him laugh softly and then he was ushering her out the door to his toasty warm car. As they buckled up, she asked him where they were going.

"It's a surprise," he said mysteriously. They pulled out of the driveway and headed north up highway 61, Horatio refusing to give her any more details.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**December 22**

(Midnight)

Emily sighed contentedly. Horatio had somehow managed to get a reservation at Naniboujou Lodge for the Lodges' elegant Christmas dinner. It began with hot cider and carols in the solarium and from there they had been shown to their table near the huge native stone fireplace in the elegant dining area. It was a six course meal, with carolers between courses and a live band for dancing after dessert. The Great Hall, which was now the dining room, was decorated with authentic Cree artwork yet reflected the aura of the 1920's when the Lodge was built. Babe Ruth had been among the charter members, a fact Emily could not resist pointing out to Horatio.

They were enjoying one last dance before this magical evening would come to a close. She heard Horatio murmur in her ear,

"Happy sweetheart?"

She looked at him and he saw that adorable dimple appear in her cheek as she smiled.

"Oh, yes. This has been wonderful, Horatio. Like a Christmas fairytale. How did you know I've always dreamed of an evening like this?"

"I have an in with Santa. I offered to take your gift off his hands."

"Mmmm … That was an easy one, since it's you that I asked for." Her eyes widened as she realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud once again. Refusing to look him in the eye, she mumbled, "I'm sorry. I did it again. You weren't supposed to know that." She felt his shoulders shake with laughter and then he whispered in her ear.

"It's good to hear your thoughts again Emily. I've missed you very much, sweetheart."

She sighed with relief and anything else she was about to say went unsaid as the band finished their set and wished the diners and dancers good-night.

Arriving back at their table by the huge stone fireplace, they finished their coffee in companionable silence. Emily watched him from under her lashes. He looked so handsome - his blue shirt matched his eyes and his ginger-colored hair had been neatly combed. Once, while they were dancing, she had given in to the urge to brush it off his forehead. He had smiled self-consciously and moved his hand up to her bare back beneath her long hair. Their waitress arrived to check if they needed anything else, beaming at Horatio all the while.

"Ready Emily?" His voice was in her ear and she nodded. His hand was on the small of her back as they threaded their way through the tables, to retrieve their coats. He helped her into hers and suggested she wait for him in the foyer while he warmed up the car.

Emily watched him disappear into the darkness. Apparently, other couples had the same idea and she listened to snippets of conversations around her. As cars began to pull up near the doors, Emily found herself being pushed along with the crowd outside. Her dress boots were not really made for snow and ice and she was concentrating on stepping carefully as she separated herself from the crowd, moving down to one side to wait for Horatio. Before she knew what had happened, she felt a violent shove from behind and was sent sprawling onto the icy road!

She must have shrieked as she saw the approaching headlights, because several pairs of hands were pulling her out of the road, back to the sidewalk, just as Horatio pulled up.

He hadn't seen Emily fall, just saw her laying on the snow and ice, unmoving. Mentally berating himself for thinking she was safe in a crowd of people even for 5 minutes, he sprang from the SUV and went to where she stood, her Good Samaritans crowded around her.

"Emily! Emily!" He barely succeeded in keeping the panic out of his voice. As people moved away so he could get through, he relaxed just enough to notice she was standing, and other than a torn skirt, appeared to be unhurt.

At the sound of his voice, Emily began to focus on what was going on around her. She had been shocked to find herself falling on the pavement and only vaguely recalled the people pulling her up and out of the way of approaching cars. Seeing his tall figure winding through the crowd, she began to realize what had happened. When Horatio reached her, she almost fell into his arms, shaking like a leaf. Her dazed mind thought she heard his voice shake a bit as he hugged her tightly, asking softly,

"Emily are you hurt?" She shook her head no, refusing to look at him. "Let's get you inside and sitting down and we'll make sure ok?" Again she shook her head no. People around her were all talking at once and she desperately wanted to be away from all of them. Her voice was a mere whisper as she said,

"Horatio, I just want to go home."

"Ok, Emily. In a moment. What happened, sweetheart?" she felt his fingers beneath her chin, gently tilting it upwards so he could look into her frightened eyes. "You can tell me. What do you remember?"

Her hazel eyes couldn't look away from his commanding blue gaze. He had to lean close to hear her voice.

"I … I … remember a push. On my back. I was falling …. I … I'm sorry… Horatio." The manager had arrived and Emily hid her face in his shoulder once again as more questions and voices swirled around them.

Horatio quickly took control of the situation, wanting to get Emily away from there as soon as possible, but not before he could find out exactly what had happened. In the end, no one had really seen anything for sure. It was possible she had been pushed on purpose, but he couldn't get a description of who might have done it.

By the time they were heading down the highway towards home, Emily had stopped shaking, but she sat quietly with her eyes closed. He grew even more apprehensive when he saw that the lodge was lit up like a Christmas tree when he and Emily arrived home at 1:15 am. Pulling the SUV around the back to park it near the garage, he could hear Ghost barking.

"Emily, Emily. I need you to listen to me." Slowly her eyes opened and she focused on him in the dim light of the SUV's interior. "I hear Ghost barking and every light is on in the lodge. I'm going to go see what's going on. I want you to stay here. Lock the doors and don't open them for any reason. Okay?"

Emily nodded – this night was getting more and more surreal. This couldn't really be happening, could it?

She watched as he slipped out of the SUV, quietly shutting the door, waiting while she hit the locks. Emily thought she saw a gun in his hand and shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Grandma Estin had been watching the driveway and saw Horatio pull into the back. By the time, he had approached the house, she was at the patio door, beckoning him inside.

"Horatio, am I ever glad to see you!" He noticed she carried a baseball bat. "I called 911 30 minutes ago and they're not here yet."

"Grandma Estin, what is going on?"

"See for yourself." She motioned inside the door proudly. In the main room, Ghost had a tall, vaguely familiar looking man cornered. The man's jacket was torn on the bottom, and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't sure the big white shepherd would stop at his jacket if he got another chance.

Entering the room, gun and badge visible, Horatio announced himself. The look of relief on the man's face was almost comical. Training the gun on the man, he called off Ghost, who gave one final growl and went to Horatio's side, his eyes never leaving the intruder. The sound of a siren could be heard in the distance.

"Well, it's about time!" Grandma Estin announced and went to the door.

Once the local law enforcement arrived and took over, Horatio went to get Emily. He found her fast asleep in his rental. Gently, he tried to wake her, hating to frighten her anymore with the chaos that had gone on inside the lodge. In the end, she had barely woke and he carried her into the lodge, past the scene in the main room and into his suite. Grandma Estin followed and shooed Horatio out, saying she would help Emily into bed, while he went out and talked to the Sheriff.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 24

Emily was wrapping the last of her gifts for Grandma, Horatio, Ghost, and Dot 5. Quite possibly, A Christmas to Remember was her favorite Christmas song this year, she thought happily as she sang along with the CD. This certainly would be a Christmas to remember, the last 72 hours had been like something out of one of her grandmothers' favorite crime-solving shows.

As it turned out, the man Ghost had cornered in the lodge, was one of the men who had attacked Horatio. Not only could he make a positive ID, he had the names and photos Eric had sent from Miami. Unfortunately, Sheriff Larson was less than enthusiastic about looking any further than the trespassing charge Grandma Estin had filed. Horatio had spent most of Monday and Tuesday afternoons with the sheriff and prisoner. In the end he had come away with little new information, but he was sure that the man in the cell, was one of his attackers in Miami.

Grandma had brought hot toddies for her and Horatio to his suite after the sheriff had left in the early hours on Monday. Emily was sleeping soundly in his bed, but neither he nor Grandma was really ready to settle down for what was left of the night. So they sat by the fire he made in the fireplace and sipped and talked. Ghost was nearby, chewing on a frozen marrow bone, which Grandma Estin had assured Horatio, was one of his favorite treats. As Grandma explained it, the man was lurking around outside and Ghost set to barking. Grandma let him out and he managed to get a piece of the man's jacket. Apparently there was quite a chase, not unlike when Ghost had a rabbit on the run. Horatio noticed the twinkle in the old woman's eyes.

"You enjoyed that," he said. "What I don't understand is how did he get in the house?" Horatio asked with some concern.

"I opened the door and he just ran inside. Wouldn't you if a 100-lb, growling, snarling German Shepherd was on your behind?"

"True, but I think that was rather … dangerous, Grandma Estin. That guy could have turned on you," Horatio said mildly, blowing on his drink.

"Ah, but I had Kirby ready and I surely wasn't going to keep Ghost outside. I just figured Sheriff Larson would get here sooner."

"Kirby?" Horatio raised an eyebrow.

"Kirby Puckett, of course. My baseball bat – surely you've heard of him."

Horatio nodded slowly, a smile on his face. "The baseball player, of course. Grandma Estin you are a very brave woman." She waved his compliment off, saying,

"I just did what was necessary. I'm just glad you arrived when you did, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep Ghost from taking a bite out of him."

When they heard Emily cry out in her sleep a short time later, Horatio had been on his feet like he'd heard a shot. By the time Grandma reached the doorway to the bedroom, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Emily in his arms, rocking her gently as he told her softly she was safe, everything would be ok. Grandma smiled to herself and quietly went back into the other room, gathering up their mugs and let herself out of the suite.

Emily hadn't been aware of all the goings on at the lodge until the next morning. She awoke in Horatio's bed, wearing one of his t-shirts. Her sweater and skirt from the evening before were no where to be found, but her fuzzy robe was on the chair near the bed. And there was a note from Horatio saying she was to sleep in as long as she liked. Grandma had things under control and he had some errands to run. She vaguely remembered someone helping her undress and tucking her into the big bed. Later, when the nightmares started, Horatio had been there, holding her, rocking her until she fell asleep once more. Each time she woke in the early hours, he was there beside her.

Now it was Christmas Eve day and in 6 hours the guests would start arriving at the lodge for the annual party before they all went over to the church for midnight services. Emily put the last of her packages in the bag for distribution later and called Ghost as she went out the door.

"No peeking," she admonished him with a smile. The big shepherd whined as if to say, 'Would I peek?"

Emily found Horatio helping Grandma in the kitchen.

"I guess I'm not needed in here," she said as she entered, Ghost's nails clicking on the floor as he walked by her side.

"On the contrary my dear. Horatio has more than earned a break. Why don't you take over for him for a bit? He was just plating up the cheese tray for me. Now, Horatio, you go relax for a bit, before the party."

"I wish you would reconsider the party, Grandma Estin," he said. "No one has seen Josh for 48 hours and I'd feel better if the lodge wasn't wide open so he could just walk in unannounced."

After washing her hands at the sink, Emily walked around to where he was standing and nudged him gently in the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm officially relieving you of duty, Lieutenant. It will be ok. I don't think Josh would try anything with 50 people milling around."

"Nevertheless, I'd feel better if we didn't make it easy for him. And Emily, you are not to go anywhere without me tonight. After what happened at Naniboujou, I don't want to give him another opportunity to hurt you." He stepped aside and let her take over for him.

"Yes, sir. Any more instructions sir?" she asked, trying to lighten his mood.

"Okay, point taken," he said quietly. "But I'm serious Emily."

She hadn't seen him again until she had arrived in the main room of the lodge, ready to meet their guests. He was already there, prowling around the room. Horatio stopped his pacing when he saw her. She had changed into her favorite holiday dress – a deep green velvet that fit snuggly over her curves and fell to the floor from her hips. There was a slit up the right side that showed plenty of leg when she walked and she had put a matching green velvet band in her hair to hold her hair back from her face.

He went to her and smiled as he took her in his arms.

"Mmm… have I told you lately how beautiful you look?" She shook her head no, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Looking up she said,

"Mistletoe, Lieutenant. And I must say," she added breathlessly, "you look absolutely smashing."

He answered her by kissing her soundly until the doorbell rang with the first wave of guests and Grandma's voice floated in from the kitchen,

"Emily, would you please get the door?"

The evening passed swiftly and uneventfully. Horatio never left Emily's side the entire evening. They were the last to leave the lodge on the way to midnight services. Horatio helped her on with her velvet wrap and they locked up, leaving Ghost to wait for Santa. It had started to snow, delicate sparkling flakes that filtered down quietly around them. She looked at him as they headed toward the short path that led through the woods to the church.

Just before they were out of the light of the lodge, he stopped. Emily hadn't been paying attention and ran into him, almost knocking them both in the snow. His arms went around her to steady her and she caught her breath as their eyes met. She was held by the intense look in those blue eyes as they went over every inch of her upturned face. In the distance, she could hear the church bells and the sound of the waves as they rolled up on the icy shore.

"Emily," his voice was quiet, "I love you. I don't want to live without you…" his voice trailed off and he looked off into the distance for a moment. When he looked back at her, he smiled crookedly and said,

"Sweetheart, what I'm trying to say is, … Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 25

"Oh, Horatio I …"

Whatever else Emily was going to say was lost as a loud crack rang out and she let out a cry of pain. A second crack followed, and they could both hear the sound of bark breaking off one of the tall pines at the edge of the clearing.

Horatio felt Emily slump against him as he looked around for the source of the shots. He considered his options – to his right was the darkness of the woods and to the left was the wide open well-lit yard of the lodge.

Emily's arm was hurting, a searing white-hot pain just below her left shoulder.

"Horatio, have I been shot?" She was trying very hard to hang on to his shoulders and focus on what he was saying.

"Emily, I need you to listen to me. Can you walk?"

She looked up at him.

"I think so."

"Okay, we need to get to those trees just behind you." Shielding her with his body, he quickly helped Emily to the relative safety of the darkness of the woods. There were 3 tall pines growing closely together and he chose those as a safe place to set Emily while he took stock of the situation.

Emily found herself sitting in the snow, her back against the tree as he squatted down in front of her. Eyes wide she asked,

"Josh?"

"Maybe," his voice was terse. Two more shots rang out, making Emily cringe.

Horatio pulled out his cell phone, punching 911.

"911 operator. What is your emergency?"

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I've got shots fired at Granny's Lodges on the Lake. I need a paramedic."

"Yes sir" He clicked off the phone and looked at Emily, huddled in the snow.

He needed to get her to the safety of the lodge, but he didn't dare risk an attempt over the open yard. With only the twinkling stars above and the snow falling harder now, he couldn't see more than a few feet. Horatio regretted his decision to leave his weapon in the lodge.

"I'm cold Horatio." Emily had begun to shiver. Her arm hurt and the snow was cold – quickly soaking through the velvet of her dress and outer wrap.

Two more shots cracked through the night air, seemingly nearer now. Horatio looked at Emily, and gently touched her cool cheek.

"Emily, I'm going to try to draw him out. Whatever happens, stay here. I'll come back for you."

Her fingers reached out for his.

"Promise?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He squeezed her fingers. She could just make out his blue eyes in the darkness, the whiteness of the snow against his red hair. Emily reached out her hand to touch his cheek.

"I love you, Horatio."

"I'll be back, Emily. Sit tight, sweetheart." He had no sooner slipped away from her into the darkness, than she heard Ghost's muted barking from the lodge floating across the night air.

Horatio was stealthily moving closer to the lodge, keeping in the shadows. When Ghost began barking, he looked toward the lodge and could just make out a dark figure near the corner of the building. Ghost appeared in the large front window, his front feet slamming into the lower part of the window as he barked a warning. Josh was caught off guard and Horatio chose that moment to give chase. Unfortunately the snow slowed him down and once more, Josh managed to get away and several moments later, Horatio heard the whine of a snowmobile engine.

Emily heard shouts mingling with the sound of Ghosts' barking. She was so cold, she thought woozily. She came to as Ghost licked her face, trying to wake up his mistress. Reaching up her hand and touching his cold nose, she whispered,

"Ghost, how did you get out?" The big shepherd barked happily and continued to lick her face.

Emily heard the low whine of an ambulance siren and Horatio's voice calling out for Ghost. The big dog barked at the sound of his name, but refused to leave his mistress. Horatio's voice was getting closer and closer.

"Emily! Emily!" She opened her eyes and found herself looking into his brilliant blue ones.

"Horatio. You came back." She sighed and fainted dead away.

Shouting for the paramedics, Horatio rubbed Ghost's furry ruff.

"Good boy." The shepherd barked once and laid down beside Emily, whining softly.

Later, Emily couldn't remember getting from the woods to the lodge or even the paramedics taking care of her arm.

Grandma had arrived back at the lodge, flashing lights from the ambulance and sheriff's car, cutting through the darkness.

"Horatio, what in the world is going on? Why did you and Emily miss midnight service? Where is my granddaughter?" Though her voice was calm, Horatio saw the panic in her eyes. Seeking to reassure her, he said,

"It was only a graze. Emily is resting comfortably in my suite. She could use some help getting ready for bed, though. "

"Very well, I'll go check on her." She bustled off to check on Emily.

It was almost an hour later, when Horatio let himself into his suite, only to be met by Grandma Estin, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"I'm very relieved she's ok Horatio. However, I think she's strong enough to sleep in her own room tonight."

"No Grandma Estin. I want her to be with me." His stubborn blue gaze locked with hers and in the end, she gave in. Wishing him goodnight, she reminded him with a stern smile,

"One foot on the floor Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Horatio found Emily propped up by pillows in the bed, her eyes closed. For some moments he just looked at her. Grandma Estin had helped her change into a silky navy blue gown. Her long golden hair had been brushed and was swept off to one side on the pillows. Her injured arm sat outside the covers and Ghost was seated like a sentry beside her bed."

"Ghost, here Ghost." The dog padded over to Horatio, accepting the frozen marrow bone he offered. "You certainly deserve this," he said, patting the big head fondly. The white shepherd went out into the sitting room and Horatio heard a thud as he flopped down with his prize.

Emily lay in Horatio's bed, trying to remember what she and Horatio had been talking about on the way to church. Her memory was fuzzy, but she thought he had been talking about her being his wife. Or maybe it was the pain medication the paramedic had given her. When she heard him call Ghosts' name, she lay still, eyes closed, frightened by what was coming back to her.

"Emily. Sweetheart, look at me." She couldn't keep still and she opened her eyes, warily looking at him in the dim light.

"How are you feeling?" He was bending over her, gently smoothing some of her hair off her face.

"Okay." Her fingers began toying with the blanket binding. She couldn't look at him as she began to be more sure of what they had been discussing. For his part, Horatio seemed reluctant to say anything further.

"Horatio, wh… what did … I mean … did you ask me …" He watched as she stumbled to a stop and covered her face with her hand, fearing her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment. She heard him move and then his voice was coming from somewhere near her ear.

"Emily, open your eyes sweetheart." Slowly she did as he asked and saw that he was on one knee beside the bed. Her eyes widened as she looked over every inch of his beloved face.

"Emily, I wanted to ask you," he hesitated and their eyes met, "Will you marry me Emily Sanders?" Those moonlight blue eyes were serious and maybe just a bit uncertain. She nodded wordlessly several times, then found her voice.

"Yes, yes, Horatio." In one swift movement, he was up and seated beside her on the bed, gathering her into his arms, as he murmured,

"Emily, Emily." His voice shook and he searched every inch of her face, before lowering his head and kissing her gently. When he lifted his mouth from hers, he set her back against the pillows, saying quietly,

"I have something for you." He smiled shyly.

Emily watched wide-eyed as he took a small box from his pocket and opened it. She caught the twinkle of diamonds, as Horatio removed the antique ring from the box.

"Grandma's engagement ring," she whispered. Her hazel eyes glistened with tears and he reached for her hand.

"Your grandmother offered this to me when I asked for her blessing. She said she always meant for you to have it." Emily watched as he slid the ring on her finger and then she really did begin to cry. Moving further onto the bed and being careful of her arm, he nestled her close to him and gently wiped away her tears.

"Emily, I love you. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I love you too Horatio. I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I … I'm so happy." And then he was gently kissing away her tears, murmuring how much he loved her in her ear. Emily fell asleep in his arms and slept soundly until Horatio awoke her much later in the morning.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 26

Emily sipped her second cup of coffee and watched her grandmother bustle around the kitchen. Grandma Estin positively glowed; the news that her granddaughter and the red-haired Lieutenant from Miami were engaged had been the best Christmas present they could have possibly given her, she had told them. First she had hugged her granddaughter and then she had captured Horatio in a bear hug, kissing his cheek as she congratulated them.

Horatio had brought Emily breakfast in bed on Christmas Day, Ghost pattering along at his side. She noticed he had already had his shower and changed.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake. Merry Christmas, Sweetheart." He set the tray down and kissed her.

"Are you joining me, Horatio?" she asked, seeing the two mugs of coffee on the tray.

"Of course. How do you feel this morning?" he asked as he sat down on the bed and passed her a mug of coffee.

"Wonderful," she answered him shyly, noticing how her grandmother's ring sparkled in the sunlight coming through the windows. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" she said softly, looking at him.

"No, Emily. How does your arm feel?"

"A little sore, that's all. I'll live."

He smiled at her. "I think we need to put your grandmother out of her misery. I could tell she's dying to know if I've asked you to marry me."

"I'm surprised she didn't just ask you, Horatio. You know," Emily reached for one of her grandmothers cinnamon rolls, warm from the oven, "she adores you and she's not usually one to mince words or shy away from asking a question." Emily watched in delight as his cheeks reddened slightly at her words.

"I think she's pretty wonderful as well. You are very lucky Emily, to have her in your life. I never knew either of my grandmothers." His voice sounded sad and she reached for his hand across the tray.

"I think we should have an engagement party for you and Horatio here at the lodge." Her grandmother's voice brought Emily back to the present.

"Maybe we better talk to him about that," Emily hedged.

Josh was still at large and Horatio was once again talking to the sheriff about extraditing the man in the jail to Miami. Emily had felt his frustration yesterday as they sat by the fire after Christmas dinner the night before. Horatio had gone outside to look around for bullets after breakfasting with Emily. Eventually he had located one in the trunk of a tall jackpine. She had watched him from the window as he carefully extracted it. Unfortunately there wasn't anything close to a crime lab in Grand Marais. The closest one was possibly Duluth, a good 2 hours drive away. Horatio had expressed his reservations about leaving Emily and Grandma Estin alone for that long while he was away.

She touched the sapphire dolphin pendant that hung from a delicate silver chain around her neck. It was her Christmas present from Horatio. He had given it to her yesterday when they exchanged gifts. Emily's gift to him had been a picture of the two of them taken over the summer which she had had matted and framed at a shop in Grand Marais.

"Thank you, Emily." His voice was husky and he had reached for her, giving her a kiss, much to the delight of her grandmother. He had been touched by his present from Grandma Estin – a hand knitted scarf, mittens and afghan.

"A reminder to come up north again, Horatio." She had told him with a twinkle in her eyes, delighted when he had gotten up and given her a hug along with an emotional thank you. Emily had watched as her grandmother had opened her gift from Horatio – a pair of small gold earrings shaped like sea turtles set with tiny emeralds to make up the shells. A matching pendant hung from a delicate gold chain. Horatio had received yet another bear hug from Grandma Estin.

Emily and Grandma Estin looked up as Horatio came in the patio doors with a blast of cold air. One look at his grim expression told them he had not been successful in his efforts to extradite the man who attacked him to Miami or to learn any more information pertaining to Josh's whereabouts.

Horatio sat down beside Emily, accepting a cup of hot coffee, using the mug to warm his hands.

"So, what are you gals talking about?" he asked lightly, blowing on the coffee.

"Engagement party," Emily told him with a smile, waiting for his reaction. He raised an eyebrow while taking a sip.

"I'm not sure that is such a wise idea at this point." He said softly, not wanting to disappoint her, but still very much concerned for her safety.

Grandma hung up her dishtowel and got herself a cup of coffee, joining them at the center island.

"Horatio, what I can't understand, is why Josh is after Emily. He showed up around here almost as soon as she arrived in September. He's always had a crush on her, but I didn't think he would ever go to this extreme. And he seems to know about your relationship with Emily in Miami, though both she and I were careful to not mention you when we talked about her time there."

"Did you know he is related to Mrs. Jenson, Emily's neighbor in Miami?" he asked.

"Of course," Grandma Estin, said thoughtfully, sipping her coffee. "She would be his great aunt. But I thought she and he had a falling out several years ago, when she sold off her property to the State so it could extend the State Park that runs along the back of all our lots. That was when she moved to Miami to retire."

"Grandma Estin, this could explain some things. Can you start at the beginning for me?" Horatio asked quietly.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 28

"Horatio and I are taking Ghost for a walk, Grandma. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Of course dear. I'm more concerned about you. Who knows where Josh is these days. I still can't believe he would go to such extremes over this whole access road issue. All he had to do was ask me about extending the lease agreement next month." Grandma Estin watched as Emily wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled on her mittens. Ghost was prancing in circles around his mistress, giving short happy barks as he bumped his leash hanging beside the door.

"Do you suppose he's found out that you and Horatio are engaged?" she asked.

"Calm down there mister. We have to wait for Horatio, you know." Ghost barked again and continued to circle. Emily went on.

"'I don't know Grandma. I just feel like this whole situation with Josh is all my fault somehow. Maybe I said something to make him think there was something between us …" She trailed off as Horatio came toward them.

Ghost pranced over to Horatio, nudging his hands, attempting to take the gloves he was holding.

"Oh, no, Ghost. You aren't going to get away with that trick a second time." He looked from Emily to Grandma Estin.

"Are we ready?" Emily nodded and reached down to clip the leash around her pet's neck.

"You'll keep the doors locked while we're gone?" He looked at Grandma Estin.

"Yes Horatio. The guests have their pass cards to get in. I'll stay here in the front room with Kirby and I will be fine. I'm more worried about Emily."

"Don't worry Grandma Estin, I won't let her out of my sight."

Ghost was pushing his nose at the door and Emily said,

"Ok, I think we need to go before Ghost makes a doggy door of his own here."

Slipping on his sunglasses, Horatio said,

"Let's go."

Ghost almost bolted out the door, heading for his favorite path that led into the woods in the back of the Estin property. Emily listened to the crunch/squeak of their footsteps on the frozen snow as they followed the well-trod path. She looked at Horatio. He was quiet, but she could feel the tension emanating from him. Not knowing what to say to break it, she remained silent and focused on Ghost, watching as puffs of breath came from his mouth, freezing on the cold air.

Horatio could not relax. Since the attempt on Emily's life or his own on Christmas Eve, he disliked Emily being away from the relative safety of the lodge. He was supposed to fly back to Miami tomorrow, but he was reluctant to leave Emily or her grandmother alone with Josh Carlson on the loose. They had reached a fork in the path, one side leading into the State Park and the other veering off to the right. Their usual route followed the path into the State Park.

Emily was about to follow Ghost into the State Park when she felt Horatio's hand on her arm.

"Emily, the path to the right goes toward Josh's property?"

"Well, yes." She stopped and Ghost circled around and bumped her hand with his nose.

"As I understand, it goes onto his property, then cuts through a corner of it and hooks up with the Superior Hiking Trail in the State Park, just like the one on Grandma's property."

"And on the other side of his property?"

"Is more State Park."

"And the Carlson property has no direct access from the highway to their property, except through your Grandma's road?"

"Yes, Horatio. Grandma explained all that. She allowed the Carlson's to use her road from the highway and build a road leading onto their property when Mrs. Jenson sold her property to the State. Until that point, they had always shared the Jenson road." Emily couldn't see his expression with his sunglasses on, but she was starting to get impatient. Her Grandma had explained all this over coffee the other day. How properties along the North Shore had been in some families for several generations and how some of those properties now found themselves sitting in the middle of State land, with no road access to them any longer as surrounding properties were sold to the State or more recently, developers.

Ghost was tugging at his leash and her toes were beginning to get cold as they stood there.

"Horatio, I don't understand. Grandma said the contract was up next month, but she would surely renew it. Josh has to make a living just like everyone else. And there's never been any problems with sharing the road. Until I came home, I guess…" she said under her breath, but he heard her.

"Emily, you are not the cause of this." He took his sunglasses off and looked at her. Speaking slowly, he went on, "You said you and he have always been friends and that he was your husband's best friend. Maybe when your husband died, he figured he could take that place in your life. By marrying you, he would have it all – a road and an adjoining property that, by the looks of it, would one day be yours. You said he was always around after Kevin died."

"Yes, but," Emily wanted to sit down. "Horatio, this is too weird. I never had feelings like that for him. And he never … I didn't think that … I mean Kevin was his best friend. Josh never acted like he wanted anything more from me."

"Maybe he thought he had time, Emily. Then you went to Miami to help Jean."

"And he heard from his aunt about you and me…" Emily went pale and put her mittened hand up to her mouth. She swallowed and said softly, "So, he was behind the messages I got and the attack on you in Miami. He wanted me to come home, and if I couldn't get in touch with you, he would be here to … to …" Her eyes were wide as she realized the seriousness of the situation. "But then he didn't figure on your grandmother getting involved in your love life," Horatio said with a small smile. "I'm sure when I showed up, that upset his plans."

Ghost looked from his mistress to Horatio. He began to whine sensing Emily was upset and he certainly didn't care for all this inactivity when he was supposed to be out walking. She reached down and patted his head.

"Okay, okay, we'll get moving again, mister. Hold your fur on."

Horatio slipped his sunglasses on once again and they headed for the path going along their usual route into the State Park. Emily moved closer to Horatio. She felt very near to tears. Everything was so messed up. Home and these lovely woods were where she had always felt safe. Now, she felt like she was being watched from every tree. Even Ghost's familiar presence didn't comfort her, and she gave his leash a tug, urging him to hurry along.

Horatio glanced at Emily. She was refusing to look at him. He could tell by her quickened pace and the stiffness of her shoulders that she had realized the danger Josh represented. He wished he could have spared her the pain, but she deserved to know the truth. Reaching for her free hand, he squeezed it reassuringly. When she looked up at him, he saw the sadness reflected in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it will be ok. Ghost and I won't let anything happen to you."

Emily nodded and clutched his hand tighter, wanting nothing more than to be back at the lodge and held tight in Horatio's arms.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 29

"Emily I wish you would come with me. I don't like the idea of you here alone." Horatio's voice was mild, but she wasn't fooled.

"Horatio, I won't be alone. I have Grandma and Ghost. And Deputy Opterhoste has promised to check in every couple of hours. He's been in Duluth on vacation for a while, but he's back on duty starting tomorrow. He loves Grandma's cinnamon rolls, so I've no doubt he'll be checking in as often as the Sheriff will let him." Emily spoke with a confidence she was far from feeling.

"This would be a relation of your other neighbor in Miami?"

"Hmm. Grandson. And – he takes his job much more seriously than the Sheriff. I know you and he have been butting heads ever since Ghost cornered one of Josh's friends."

"Well, the Sheriff and I have differing ideas of how to conduct an investigation. That's why I'm taking your laptop Em. I know one of my techs can look into that e-mail you received and link it to Josh. I need evidence before I can get the Sheriff to do anything." Though he tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, Emily heard it, loud and clear.

They were having coffee in the kitchen before Horatio had to leave to drive back down to the Cities to catch his flight back to Miami.

"I looked out the window this morning hoping it would be snowing and you wouldn't be able to go." The words slipped out before she could stop them. Emily looked down at her coffee, blinking back the tears that suddenly flooded her eyes.

"Sweetheart, come with me. It will only be for a couple days. We can fly back on New Year's Eve." His blue eyes were sober as he gazed at her bent head. She swallowed and looked up at him. He had to bend closer to hear her.

"What about Grandma and Ghost? I would be so worried about them."

"Do you have any idea how much I am going to worry about you?" he asked softly, knowing the next 48 hours away from her would be pure agony. Emily looked away from him, knowing that the longer she looked into those blue eyes, the more likely she would be to change her mind and go with him.

She heard him move and then his arms were going around her as he pulled her off the stool and into his embrace.

"Well, then maybe there is another way I can convince you," he murmured, lowering his head and brushing his lips across hers. Emily found herself looking into those eyes after all, and she was lost.

"You don't fight fair, Lieutenant." Her hands had slid up his chest and found their way around his neck into his hair. Emily gave in to the persuasion of his caressing hands and mouth and began to return his kisses, sighing softly.

Grandma Estin stopped in the doorway on her way into the kitchen. Smiling to herself at the couple before her, she decided she would get some coffee later, and slipped back into the main room.

Ghost came pattering into the kitchen, circled his mistress and the red-haired man, and went to get a drink from his bowl. Taking his now cold and wet nose, he decided it was time he got some of that attention and went over to his mistress whining softly. The touch of Ghosts's cold nose on her leg caught Emily's attention and she pulled away from Horatio, putting her hands on her hot cheeks and focusing her gaze on the buttons on his shirt.

"No, Horatio. I can't go with you. Please don't ask me again." She swallowed hard and looked up at him, whispering,

"I love you. Be safe and I'll be waiting for you when you come back." She reached up her hand to cup his cheek and kissed him once more, before slipping out of his arms and running past a stunned Grandma Estin to the safety of her room, where she could cry her eyes out in private.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

December 31

"It's very quiet here, Horatio. Everything is fine."

"I'm at the airport now, Emily. My flight leaves in 30 minutes or so. I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Horatio."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Emily closed her phone and stood staring out the window. It was noon and the sun was shining brightly, reflecting off the snow. Ghost stood at her side, nudging her hand asking for his walk.

Patting his big head, she said,

"I know you want your walk. I'm tired of being cooped up here too. But Horatio will be here tonight. We can go out then, ok?" His brown eyes glowed gold in the sunlight and after looking at his mistress for a few more moments, he turned and pattered out of the room, looking for Dot 5 to see what sort of mischief she was up to.

Her grandmother came in to find Emily staring out the window. She touched her gently on the shoulder and said kindly,

"Horatio will be here in 5 or 6 hours or so, Emily. Why don't you go find something to do to take your mind off him for a little while?"

Emily looked at her grandmother.

"I wish it were that easy. I haven't been able to think of anything but him since he left on Monday."

"Well, then dear, let's go out to the kitchen, have some coffee and make some wedding plans. You need to choose a dress, flowers, a date and invitations."

"Grandma, Horatio and I haven't even spoken about when we are getting married."

"All the better for you to start to make plans my dear. I don't think he is going to want to wait too terribly long, you know. Can you get a marriage license in Grand Marais? Or do you need to go to Duluth, I wonder?" And taking her by the shoulder, Grandma Estin walked Emily out to the kitchen, away from the windows in the front of the lodge.

Horatio stared out the window of the plane, impatient to be on his way. So far, all had been quiet at the lodge, but he would feel better once he could see for himself. Emily's laptop was at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. One of the techs had been able to trace the bogus e-mail from Jean back to an account in Josh's name. Horatio had the paperwork and photos to prove it and one of the first things he planned to do on Friday, was to show it to the Sheriff. Maybe then, he would make an effort to pick Josh up. He also had extradition papers for the man Ghost had cornered at the lodge. Once all this was behind them, he hoped he could convince Emily to come back to Miami with him.

Several hours later, Emily closed the wedding magazine her grandmother had just happened to have on hand, and smiled.

"Grandma, these are all lovely gowns, but I don't think I want anything quite so … extravagant. I've already been married once, so it's not like I want a big fancy wedding. I … I don't think Horatio would like a big affair either. I was thinking it would be nice to be married in the chapel at the college and maybe a small reception here at the lodge afterward?"

"Why, that sounds quite lovely Emily. I'm sure Horatio would approve. Have you called the college?"

"Not yet, I… I thought maybe Horatio and I could go this weekend." She was startled by the sound of Ghosts' barking at the front window. Emily got up and went quickly through the lodge to find her pet growling at something or someone outside the front of the lodge. Remembering belatedly to not approach the window, Emily stood back but couldn't see anything. Just as she was about to call Ghost away from the window, the big white dog turned and ran toward the kitchen, his hair standing up along his back as he growled low in his throat.

Emily followed him, knowing this was serious. Only trespassers of the two-legged kind made his fur stand up like that.

Horatio changed planes at Minneapolis/St. Paul International Airport, opting to fly on to Duluth this time. He would save an hour. The weather was cold and a snowfall of 6 inches was threatening. He hadn't had time to call Emily between flights, he could only hope everything was still quiet at the lodge.

Emily and her grandmother peeked out a kitchen window, trying to see what had Ghost so on edge. They could see nothing out of the ordinary, but the setting sun was casting shadows in the yard. Just as Emily was about to call Deputy Opterhoste, she heard a vehicle pulling up in the front. By the time she had reached the front, she saw that the Deputy had driven up and seeing nothing amiss, was about to turn around and head back down the road. Emily opened the front door and ran down the steps calling out to him. Unfortunately, Ghost had heard the door open and he came running. Seeing his chance, he escaped out the open door behind Emily and took off at a gallop around the back of the lodge, intent on finding his intruder.

By the time Emily and Deputy Opterhoste came into the lodge, Ghost had vanished into the woods in the back of the lodge. Grandma had seen him disappear, and tried calling him back from the deck. When she saw Emily pulling on her boots and jacket, Grandma Estin objected.

"No, Emily. You can't go after him. What if he was chasing Josh? What if something happens to you while you're looking for him? Ghost knows his way. He can find his way home."

"No Grandma. I've got to find him. What if Josh hurts him?" She looked toward the Deputy.

"Can you come with me? Before you pulled up Ghost heard someone out here. I'm sure he's chasing Josh."

"Of course, Em. But are you sure it was Josh and not a deer?"

"It was of the two-legged variety I'm sure."

Grandma tried one more time.

"Emily, Horatio will be here in an hour or so. He can go with you to find Ghost. Or maybe he will have come back by then."  
"No, Grandma. I would feel awful if anything happened to Ghost." Emily couldn't keep the anguish from her voice. "Please, tell Horatio to just stay calm. The Deputy is with me, I'll be perfectly safe." And with that, Emily and Deputy Opterhoste followed Ghosts path into the darkening woods, leaving a very worried Grandma Estin to break the news to Horatio.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**December 31** **(part 2)**

It had started to snow by the time Horatio had landed in Duluth. Though he was slightly more familiar with the highway than on his first visit, this was the first time in a very long while he had driven in what he would term a snowstorm. Not for the first time did he find himself wishing for his Hummer back in Miami. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself he wouldn't get to the lodge any faster if he put the SUV in a ditch, he drove steadily on.

The snow had started to fall as Emily and the Deputy followed the trail through the woods.

"Do you have a flashlight?" she puffed as she caught up to him where the familiar trail split in two.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what good it will do if this snow keeps falling once it gets dark. Which way do you suppose they went?"

"Ghost! Ghost! Here boy! Ghost!" They waited, but they heard no sign that the big white Shepherd was nearby.

"Let's go to the right, toward the Carlson property."

They set off once more, the falling, swirling snow making it harder to see as darkness fell quickly.

Horatio finally made it to the lodge, the Christmas lights he helped Emily fix that first day, glowing in the falling snow. However, his relief at finding himself back was short-lived when he caught sight of the Deputy's car parked out front. He noticed it had at least an inch of snow on it.

Not bothering to knock, he quickly went in the front door of the lodge.

"Emily! Grandma Estin! Grandma Estin!" Not seeing Ghost's familiar presence anywhere about, Horatio was just reaching for his weapon when Grandma Estin came rushing in from the kitchen, nearly colliding with him.

"Oh, Horatio. Thank goodness, you're … you made it safely." Her cheeks were flushed and he noticed she quickly set "Kirby" against the wall behind her. "Put that thing away. There's no one here." She added under her breath.

He caught it anyway.

"Where," his voice was quiet and measured, "is Emily?"

"She went out with the Deputy, Horatio. I'm sure she's just fine." Grandma Estin was mentally reminding herself to have a talk with her granddaughter about keeping the Lieutenant calm. No matter what mess Emily was in, it couldn't be worse than trying to keep Horatio from going, for lack of a better term, bonkers.

"Just what exactly is she doing out in a snowstorm?" he exploded, losing his resolve to stay calm.

"You watch your tone of voice with me, Lieutenant Caine." Grandma shot back. "I told her it was a bad idea; I told her you'd be worried and upset. However, she's a grown woman and I couldn't very well lock her in her room now, could I?" Grandma's hazel eyes locked with his blue gaze and Horatio calmed down – if only a little.

"I'm sorry, Grandma Estin. You're right of course. Where is Ghost? What happened?" For just a second, she glimpsed the fear in his blue eyes, then it was gone.

Emily and Deputy Opterhoste had only gone another hundred yards or so, when they came upon a snowmobile stuck in a deep bank of snow off to the side of the path. When the Deputy felt the engine, it was still warm, and very little snow had had time to pile up.

"Whoever it was, must be on foot." Emily nodded, and tried calling for Ghost once more. This time she thought she heard barking. Putting her hand on the Deputy's arm, she motioned for him to be silent while she called her pet again. This time they both heard it and using the Deputy's small flashlight, set off through the trees.

Horatio was pulling on his hiking boots and gathering up his flashlight and gloves.

"Which way did they go?" he asked tersely.

"Horatio, you can't go after them. It's snowing harder, you won't be able to see. They've been gone over an hour. Emily could arrive back here safe and sound and you would be missing."

"Grandma Estin, I can't just sit here and wait. I will be allright. If Emily does happen to arrive back, keep her here, call me on my cell. If it can get a signal in this blizzard," he added under his breath. Following him into the kitchen, Grandma Estin slipped something into his coat pocket and watched him unhappily as he went out the back door, heading off into the woods.

As they grew closer to the sound of Ghosts' barks, Emily could hear the river that ran along the State Park land before turning and heading into Superior near Cascade lodge. Deputy Opterhoste put his hand on Emily's arm, signaling for her to wait as they came to the edge of the trees. There was Ghost, with Josh Carlson between him and the half-frozen river. The big white Shepard was snarling and barking, clearly in no mood to be coaxed away from his prey. Emily saw the Deputy reach for his gun and shook her head no.

"You can't hurt Ghost!" her eyes were wide and horrified.

"Em, I don't want to shoot him, but maybe I can scare him away long enough for you to get him under control."

When Emily turned back to look at the figures by the river, her horror became two-fold as she saw Josh point his hand toward Ghost.

"NO! Josh! Don't you dare hurt him!" Emily burst from the trees, her terror that Josh might have a gun pointed at her beloved pet, wiping any thought of her own safety from her mind.

Josh's attention wavered from the big dog as Emily burst on the scene and Ghost chose that moment to jump. The next thing she heard were gunshots, a cry, and the horrible sound of Ghost yelping in pain.

Horatio had just come upon the snowmobile and reaching the same conclusion as Emily and the Deputy was headed in their direction. At the sound of the gunshots, he moved as fast as the snow would allow, shutting his mind to the terrible scene he might find.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**December 31 ****(part 3)**

At the sound of Ghost's yelp of pain, Emily's attention went to her pet. She scrambled over to where he lay on the ground, whimpering and licking his paw.

"Easy Ghost, I'm here." It was too dark for her to see anything, but she pulled off her mittens and ran her hands over his fur, dreading what she might find.

"It figures. Emily Sanders cares more for her pets than the people in her life." Josh's voice made her look up. He was only several feet away, looming over her like a dark statue. Wiping the snow from her eyes, her anger boiled over and she shouted at him.

"How dare you say such a thing Josh Carlson! At … at least, Ghost doesn't lie … lie to me and have ulterior motives or … or come sneaking around the lodge scaring the bejeebers out of an old woman!"

Josh laughed. It was an ugly sound.

"Em, your grandmother doesn't scare that easily. You know that. So you think that was me? Do you have any proof or is that one of the lies your lover from Miami fed you and you are so gullible you swallowed it up?"

Emily could hear the sneer in his voice and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

'Where' she wondered 'was the Deputy?'

"He doesn't lie to me! Not like you, pretending to care about me, when all you wanted was Grandma's property!"

"Oh really? Did he ever tell you about his parents? His brother? I may have not been entirely truthful about my motives, but I would bet he hasn't either. You sure know how to pick 'em Em." Josh laughed again and took a step closer to her. Ghost began to growl low in his throat and Emily bent over him protectively, worried he would do additional damage to himself by trying to get up again.

'I could really use some help here.' She wondered again where the Deputy was.

By now, Horatio had reached the edge of the trees near the clearing. He had his weapon out, but the falling snow and lack of moonlight made it hard to see. He made out two figures in the clearing. Sensing movement to his right, he swung around, and almost tripped over the Deputy.

"It's Deputy Opterhoste. I've … I've been shot in the arm. Carlson has a gun. I think Ghost may have been shot too. Em's out there with him."

"Okay. Do you have any way to get help?

"I've got the police radio, but I don't know how well it'll work in the snow. I can't reach it with my arm. Inside jacket pocket, on my left. I had a flashlight, it went flying when I got hit."

Keeping one eye on the clearing, he reached in the Deputy's jacket and found the police radio. Handing it to the man, he narrowed his eyes.

"I need you to hang in there Deputy. I'm going to try to get closer and get Carlson away from her."

The Deputy groaned and nodded, intent on trying to get in a call for help.

Horatio circled around to the left, keeping in the trees until he was as far to the side of Josh as he could get. Hoping the snow offered some cover, he crept closer and could hear the man's whining voice.

"What do you care, Josh? Since you know so much, what was I supposed to do? Come home from Miami and fall into your arms? You and I have always been friends, nothing more."

"Yeah, well I tried when Kevin died. Even when the whole Shore thought you had something to do with Kevin's death, you still didn't turn to me. You ran off to Miami instead. You sure are good at running away, Em. But I don't think it's going to work this time."

"I was helping a friend!" Emily's tone was anguished. "I thought you were my friend. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be here, when everyone looked at me like … like I was … was…" she couldn't say it.

"A murderer? I thought when the parents got together and wouldn't let you coach the girls softball team, that you would turn to me, but no. You spent more time with that dog."

"Are you saying YOU started all those lies? How could you?"

"You made it so easy Em." Horatio caught the bragging tone in his voice. "You couldn't remember what happened. You just went and hid at the lodge. I was Kevin's best friend. Of course he told me things."

As Emily saw just how long Josh had been planning this, she began to realize the danger she was in out here in the middle of nowhere. Josh was taking another step toward her and she heard him say,

"And plenty of people will believe this one too. You're heartbroken because your lover left you and went back to Miami. You and Ghost are out on one of your solitary hikes. The dog runs out onto the ice, falls in and you go after him. Tragic, but believable. I came after you, but it was too late. The river swept you both under the ice. They might find you in the spring."

Emily was scared. This had all gone so terribly wrong. She was beginning to fear the worst for the Deputy. Tears blurred her eyes as she thought of her grandmother and Horatio. He would blame himself for leaving her alone. And it was her own foolishness that got her in this situation. She eyed Josh as he moved closer and thought she saw movement behind him.

"Well, Em, who's going to go in first? You or the dog?"

"What makes you think I would go in after Ghost?" Emily silently begged Ghost to forgive her for saying such a thing, but she was pretty sure the Deputy was behind Josh and she was playing for time. Josh laughed cruelly.

"Em, you have such a soft heart. You would never let an animal suffer like that without trying to help. We all know about you forbidding Kevin to hunt."

"I never told him he couldn't hunt!" Emily felt outraged again, in spite of the seriousness of the situation. "I told him, I wouldn't eat anything he killed and I didn't want the … the carcasses in the garage. I … I …"

Whatever Emily was going to say next was lost as she saw Horatio materialize out of the snow behind Josh's right shoulder.

"That's enough Carlson. Move away from her." She shuddered at the deadly quiet in his voice.

Josh didn't move, but said snidely,

"Oh, so the big shot Lieutenant from Miami returns to save his girl. Is she really worth it? After all, you took a beating because of her and she never even so much as sent you a card. She just ran back home."

A cry escaped from Emily and she hugged Ghost closer to her as she bent over him. The white dog was still growling, a low rumble in his throat that Emily could feel. As evil as Josh was, what he said had a ring of truth. If they got out of this mess, she wouldn't blame Horatio a bit if he never wanted to see her again.

"Enough Carlson!" Emily had never heard Horatio's voice so cold. "I said move away from her. I'm going to count to three and if you don't, I will blow your head off. One. Two."

Before he could get to three, Josh ducked and threw himself backward at Horatio, knocking him off balance. As the two men struggled on the snow-covered ground, Emily watched in horror as Horatio's gun slipped from his gloved hand and skittered through the snow. It landed several feet from her toward the river. Whispering to Ghost to stay, she scrambled across the snow on her hands and knees to retrieve the gun. Josh had seen her move from the corner of his eye and moved to stop her, slipping out of his quilted shirt and away from Horatio.

Horatio heard a cry from Emily as Josh tackled her in the snow. Her icy fingers had just touched the cold metal when she felt Josh's weight on her. She pushed the gun towards Horatio, calling his name. He was reaching for it when a second white snowstorm of the furry variety flew past him and landed on Josh. One carefully placed bite in the behind and the dog jumped away, disappearing into the swirling snow.

Emily heard Josh cry out in pain and he rolled off her, looking for his attacker. Emily scrambled after Ghost, intent on getting out of Josh's way. She heard Horatio's voice again, from near the river. In the distance she thought she heard the whine of snowmobile engines.

"Give up Carlson. There's no where to go." Horatio watched as Josh took a step backward, now standing on the snow-covered ice that hung over the rushing river.

"Don't do it." Horatio shouted again as he realized what the man meant to do.

Turning quickly, Josh jumped into the rushing, icy cold river and vanished into the falling snow and running water.

Unable to see anything in the water and not wanting to end up in it himself, Horatio turned away from the river. The whine of approaching snowmobiles told him the Deputy had been successful in getting help.

"Emily! Emily! Where are you sweetheart?" He thought he's seen her head into the trees off to the right after she'd gotten away from Josh. He'd lost both gloves in the struggle, and putting his hands in his pockets, he moved in the direction he'd seen Emily head, calling her name. Something was in his pocket and he found the flask of whiskey Grandma Estin had slipped in just before he left the lodge.

Emily didn't hear him. Horatio found her shaking and sobbing in the snow, her face buried in Ghosts's furry ruff. He knelt down beside her, gently stroking her hair away from her face as he said her name, asking if she was hurt. Emily shook her head no, but refused to look at him. She was too ashamed. This whole mess had been her fault. What Josh said was true.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**December 31, 2008** **(part 4)**

Horatio pulled his flashlight from his pocket, running the light over Ghost and Emily. The snow by the shepherds left front paw was red. When he tried to touch it the big dog quickly pulled it away, whimpering softly, but not moving from where he sat with Emily. Moving around to her side, Horatio gently touched her arm. He noticed how she flinched at his touch.

"Emily. Emily, let go of Ghost. I think he's going to be all right. Help is on its way. Come on sweetheart. Come on, that's it." He continued to talk to her as he loosened her grip on the big dog.

Emily heard Horatio, but couldn't seem to make her arms let go of Ghost. The tears were freezing on her lashes, her teeth were chattering and her fingers were ice cold. Tipping her head up to look at her face in the small beam of his flashlight, he saw how red her face had become from the cold, snow and tears. Emily tried to say she was sorry for not waiting at the lodge, but she couldn't seem to make her mouth work. He saw the confusion in her hazel eyes and gently shushed her, telling her it would be ok. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out the flask Grandma Estin had given him. Uncapping it, he brought it up to Emily's lips telling her,

"Just a sip or two Emily. You need to get warm. That's it."

As the whiskey left a warm trail down her thoat, she mumbled, "Grandma's favorite remedy."

He smiled, the little lines near the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"That's my girl." Opening his coat, he gathered her close to him. She felt the heat from his body as he told her,

"Emily we've got to get you warm sweetheart. Help is on the way. Put your arms around me. Keep your hands under my coat. That's it." He kept talking to her softly, giving her something to focus on until the lights of the snowmobiles picked them up several minutes later.

Later, her foggy brain couldn't remember much of the ride back to the lodge. While one team worked on the Deputy, another came over to where Emily and Horatio sat. Emily tried to tell them Ghost had been hurt, but Horatio shushed her, telling the EMT's that she had possible frostbite and exposure. Once she had been safely loaded onto a snowmobile with one of the EMT's, Horatio turned his attention to Ghost. Looking the big dog in the eyes, he told him,

"No growling now. These people are here to help, you know."

Grandma Estin had been waiting at the door for the rescue team to get back. When she saw the lights coming through the trees she heaved a sigh of relief and said a little prayer hoping everyone was safe. The Deputy was loaded into the ambulance and it went whining away into the night. Emily was helped into the lodge next, refusing to go in the ambulance.

"I'll be ok." She sunk down on the bench beside the door and Grandma helped her off with her boots and outdoor gear. Horatio and Ghost came last, the big dog limping after him into the lodge.

Grandma had fresh coffee and Bailey's ready, in addition to some of her warm cinnamon rolls. After wrapping Emily in some blankets and giving her a bowl of warm water to soak her fingers in, everyone sat down at the kitchen table with the Sheriff. He was none too happy about being dragged out into the cold on New Year's Eve. Emily saw Horatio and her grandmother exchange wicked little grins.

Several cinnamon rolls later and in a better frame of mind, the Sheriff had Emily's statement, and Horatio's account of what had gone on in the woods. On his way out the Sheriff saw Ghost resting on his bed, trying to lick his wound through the bandage the EMT had fashioned for him. "Too bad he can't tell us what went on," he commented. Wishing them all Happy New Year he went out to his car and drove off into the night.

After shutting the door behind him, Grandma looked at where Emily sat forlornly at the table and Horatio sat silently across from her. 'Not a good way to begin the New Year' she thought to herself.

"Okay, you two. Midnight is just 15 minutes away. I will put the kettle on and make some toddies for us. Horatio, could you please check the fire in the main room? It might need a few more logs. Emily, I think Ghost might need something to eat. And some fresh water. Can you manage?" They both answered her with a "Yes, ma'am." and went about their tasks. Emily was still not looking at Horatio if she could possibly help it and Grandma wondered what else had gone on in the woods.

It was only as Emily was filling Ghost's water bowl that she noticed her bare hand.

"Oh, no!" Grandma's ring was missing. She must have lost it in the snow.

"What is it dear?" Grandma Estin had noticed her granddaughter's white face and came over to see what was wrong. "Mmmm, perhaps you might want to turn off that faucet. Ghost isn't really up to going swimming, there Em."

Quickly turning off the tap, Emily thumped the water bowl down by Ghost's food bowl and looked at her grandmother.

"I can't believe I lost it. What am I going to do? I lost your ring Grandma. It … it must have come off in the snow." Emily's eyes were wide and glittered with new tears. 'Could this night get any worse?' she wondered. "I'm so sorry grandmother." Emily felt like a child owning up to a particularly naughty deed. Words failed her and Grandma Estin reached over to give her a hug.

"Em, I'm sorry you lost it. But it would have been far worse if something had happened to you, my dear. And I'm sure Horatio will say the same. Rings can be replaced." Emily thought she saw just a glimmer of tears in her grandmothers eyes and felt even more miserable. As her grandmother shooed her out into the main room, saying she would bring the toddies in a few minutes, Emily dreaded facing Horatio even more.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

January 1

Horatio stood staring at the fire. Emily's reaction to his touch in the woods and her subsequent refusal to meet his eyes had not been lost on him. He wondered if something more had gone on with Josh than she was willing to tell him.

Emily stood in the doorway and watched Horatio as he stood by the fire. It reminded her of that first night together in his home. The warm light of the fire made his red hair glow and outlined the lean frame of his body. Her face grew warm as she remembered how that evening had ended. 'Well, after tonight,' she thought, 'memories may be all I have.'

He felt her watching him and turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Come over by the fire, Emily. I've made a spot for you." As she approached the fire, she saw he had set out some throw pillows on the floor and a couple of her grandmother's afghans. When she looked into his eyes, she saw he was remembering that night by the fire as well. Trembling, she knew she had to 'fess up to losing her grandmother's ring before anything else was said.

"Horatio, I … I have to tell you something," she stammered.

"What is it, sweetheart?" The endearment made the tears well up in her eyes again and she blinked them away quickly. She glimpsed something uncertain in his eyes, before he quickly looked away from her. When his blue eyes turned back to her, they were wary.

"I … I lost grandmother's ring." The tears couldn't be stopped this time and fell silently down her cheeks. To her surprise, he smiled, almost in relief.

"Sit down Emily," he said gently and she found herself being helped to the floor. After making sure she was comfortable and snuggled up in the blankets, he knelt before her and reached into his pocket. She watched in confusion, wondering what was going on. To her surprise, he came up with her grandmothers' ring. Reaching for her hand, he said quietly,

"I caught this when I was helping you let go of Ghost. Your fingers were so cold, you couldn't feel it."

"Oh, Horatio. I … You … don't have to … to do this. I would under … understand if … if you changed your mind." Emily stammered to a halt, surprised at the growing look of anger on his face.

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying me, Emily?" His voice was expressionless, but the sudden look of desperation in those blue eyes made her catch her breath.

She shook her head and then said,

"No. No, Horatio. I just thought after … after tonight you might not want … want me anymore." She faltered to a stop as his blue eyes began to smile at her once more, glittering in the firelight.

"That's not true," he said softly. "That will never be true." Slipping the ring on her finger just as the clock in the entry way began to chime midnight, he said,

"Happy New Year, Emily. I love you. It would take more than a frantic trek through a snowy woods in below freezing temperatures to make me change my mind about marrying you."

"Happy New Year, Horatio. I love you, too," she said softly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"May I?" he asked softly. She nodded and he gently took her face in his hands, noticing just the tiniest bit of a flinch. As his thumbs gently wiped away her tears, he watched as the firelight brought out the gold in her eyes. He kissed her gently, waiting as she tentatively returned the light pressure.

Grandma came in with the tray of toddies and smiled at the couple in front of the fire. She saw the glint of the diamonds on her ring on Emily's hand and smiled. The Lieutenant had come through again.

"Happy New Year to you both," she said softly, quietly stepping back out of the room for a moment.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

January 2

Emily sat in the vet's office, Ghost laying at her feet. She called Dr. Nancy on New Year's Day, and told her about Ghost's injury. The vet had decided it didn't sound life threatening and suggested Emily change the bandage, check the wound for any sign of infection and bring Ghost in first thing Friday morning.

"So, we were out raising a ruckus on New Year's Eve, hey, there Ghost? Keeping that mistress of yours out of trouble?"

Emily looked quickly at the friendly vet. Dr. Nancy was down on her haunches, rubbing the dog's face and ears.

"This looks quite nice," she commented, looking at the bandage. "Let's get you into an exam room and I'll take a look. We might need an x-ray. Okay?"

"Okay," Emily stood and gave the leash a light tug. "Let's go!" The big white dog got up with an effort and followed the vet into the exam room.

Meanwhile Horatio was meeting with the Sheriff. He wanted to get the extradition paperwork filed. There was also the matter of Josh Carlson's whereabouts to discuss. He hadn't been seen since jumping in the river New Year's Eve night. It had snowed 7 inches between that night and the next morning when Horatio had met up with the local police to go over the area. There was no sign of Josh, no footprints across the river. His body hadn't been seen downriver, but there were several areas where the ice had frozen over the boulders in the river and it was possible the body had caught between the ice and boulder. The locals told Horatio it wouldn't be until the spring thaw that they might find Josh.

The news left him with an unsettled feeling. He would have preferred to have proof that Josh was dead – or alive. Horatio couldn't help feeling it was the latter. He had heard enough from the man that night to realize Josh had been after Emily for a long time. Though he hadn't said anything to her, Horatio felt pretty certain that Josh may have had a hand in the accident that killed Kevin and almost killed Emily. Now was not the time to discuss that with her, however. Whatever else Josh had said to her out by the river, had affected her whether she chose to admit it or not. After they had finished their toddies with Grandma Estin on New Year's Eve, Emily had wished him good-night and went to find Ghost, coaxing the dog into her room for the night and firmly closing the door.

Emily was watching Dr. Nancy examine Ghost's foot.

"What happened to you here?" Emily was still too ashamed to give the vet a full account of what had gone on that night.

"We were out walking at night. I guess Ghost thought he saw a threat and got in a scuffle with a guy out in the woods."

"Hmmm, good thing you were there, huh boy?" the vet said nonchalantly. Ghost licked her face and looked up at his mistress as if to say, "I won't tell."

A short time later, with a second appointment made for next week and an antibiotic, Emily and Ghost made their way to her car. She had refused Horatio's offer of a ride into Grand Marais, saying she would be done at the vet before he got all his paperwork filed. She didn't want to keep Ghost out in the cold too long while they waited for him. The hurt expression in his blue eyes had only reminded her further of all her faults where relationships were concerned. She had run away from him again, seeking comfort from her four-legged friend.

Grandma Estin saw Emily's Mustang coming up the drive. Though he had looked away quickly, Grandma had seen how Emily's refusal of a ride with him had hurt Horatio. She had noticed that her granddaughter had been careful not to be alone with the Lieutenant for any length of time on New Year's Day. When Grandma had tried to bring up wedding plans, Emily had quickly found something else that needed her attention. Horatio was due to leave for Miami Sunday afternoon. Something would have to be done.

When Emily came in the kitchen, Ghost limping along at her side, she called out to her grandmother.

"We're home. Ghost is going to be just fine. Dr. Nancy gave me some antibiotics for him."

"That's good, dear. I'm glad he's going to be okay. You know, with Ghost not needing a walk, maybe you and Horatio can go skiing at Lutsen this afternoon or drive down to Duluth for a nice dinner. You should get away from the lodge for a little while. Maybe it would help put all this unpleasantness with Josh in perspective."

"No!" Emily quickly turned from hanging up her jacket. "I mean, I haven't been downhill skiing for years, Grandma. I don't think I could make it down the hill in one piece."

"Coffee? I just made a fresh pot."

"Please." Emily approached the island. "I thought I would work on my Braille assignment today."

"Emily," her grandmother said kindly, bringing their coffee, "you can't keep running away from him. The man loves you. Horatio wants to marry you. And I know you love him. He will be a wonderful husband I'm sure. Not like Kevin."

"I know." Emily's voice was a whisper and her grandmothers' ring on her finger suddenly felt like a stone. "I don't deserve him Grandma. He might be better off without me. Josh was right. I'll just screw up and hurt him. It might be better for him to go back to Miami and forget about me. I better go get started on that assignment. I'll be on the computer in the office." Emily picked up her coffee and quickly left the kitchen, not wanting her grandmother to have a chance to question her further.

When Horatio arrived back at the lodge around noon, he found Grandma Estin alone in the kitchen. Ghost thumped his tail on his bed in the corner, getting a fond pat on the head from the red-haired man.

"Hello, Grandma Estin."

"Good afternoon Horatio. Have you eaten? I've got chicken and dumpling soup on the stove and fresh rolls just from the oven."

He sniffed appreciatively. "It smells wonderful Grandma Estin. I was hoping to speak to Emily first." He had decided on the way back to the lodge that he needed to get to the bottom of what Josh had said to her.

"She's just finishing up her Braille assignment in the office. Why don't you and I get started and she can join us when she's finished?" Horatio didn't argue with her, but she noticed some of the lightness gone from his expression. As she set about, dishing up the soup and rolls, Grandma Estin went on speaking,

"I was thinking Horatio, that you and Emily should get away from the lodge for a bit. She's let this whole thing with Josh mess with her head. I think if she were to get away, she might be able to see things a bit more clearly." She sat down across from him at the island, watching him carefully as he buttered a roll.

"I was thinking the same thing myself, Grandma Estin. I'd like Emily to come back to Miami with me – just for a week or two at first. I … ah … feel like I may need some help convincing her of that however." He looked at the woman across from him to gage her reaction. She had an expression on her face that could only be described as pleased.

"Of course Lieutenant. It's pretty quiet here for the next couple of weeks. I'm sure Ivy and I can handle the day-to-day running of the lodge. The question is, how are we going to get Emily to agree to it?"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember**

**January 3**

Emily was staring out her bedroom window watching the cardinals and rabbits at the feeders outside. She had successfully managed to avoid any time alone with Horatio on Friday. He had been with her grandmother or on his phone. Only 36 more hours she thought, then he would be on his way to Miami and she could relax. Her grandmother's ring winked at her in the sunlight from the window, mocking her. A soft rap on her closed door seemed loud in the silence and she called,

"Come in," forcing a smile to her face as she turned to the door, expecting to see her grandmother.

To her surprise, it was Horatio. If he noticed her fake smile, he didn't mention it.

"Hi," he said quietly, leaning inside her door. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute."

Emily swallowed and said,

"Of course." She watched as he stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him. He looked tired, like his night had been as sleepless as hers.

"Your grandmother was telling me what was on the menu for this evening," he began. "And while I've never had something called Lutefisk, it sounds pretty, umm, how can I put this diplomatically, … awful." A smile began to tug at Emily's lips. She had spent enough time with Horatio to know his tastes in food ran to the more flavorful – Cuban, Columbian, Puerto Rican. The thought of Grandma serving Horatio a traditional Norwegian dinner of Lutefisk and Lefse almost made her giggle. She sobered when she realized that meant it was her supper as well.

"Oh, no. Why in heaven's name is she doing that?" Emily looked with horror at him. "That means we …"

"… are having company for dinner. Specifically, someone named Reverend Obie." Horatio finished for her.

Emily closed her eyes. This was terrible. The Reverend Obie was a lovable fellow, but given to long, drawn out stories about the days of fishing on Lake Superior in the 1920's. Combined with the dinner menu, it was enough to make her want to take up strong drink. It appeared Horatio had the same thoughts.

"Do you suppose," he was saying conspiratorially, "we could beg off dinner here tonight? You and I could go out; after all, it is my last night here."

"Oh, yes!" her answer burst from Emily before she had time to think. Horatio smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He looked relieved. Emily wasn't sure if it was because he had an excuse for missing the Lutefisk or because she had agreed with him.

"Good. I'll go break the news to Grandma Estin."

Emily hopped off the bed. Before she could stop herself, she said,

"I'll come with you Horatio. She won't be able to say no to both of us."

Without thinking, Horatio reached for her hand as they went out the door. It was a natural movement, something he had done with her almost from the first time they met. Emily didn't pull away, the "plan" she was sharing with Horatio helping her forget for the moment, her inadequacies.

Grandma had clucked and murmured about it being too bad Horatio wouldn't get to meet the Reverend and missing a traditional Norwegian dinner. Horatio caught the twinkle in Grandma's eye.

"Could I take a raincheck, Grandma Estin? Emily and I would like to spend some time alone together before I leave for Miami again. It might be several weeks before I can come back to see her." Emily stole a glance at Horatio. He had kept hold of her hand while they were speaking to her grandmother and looked perfectly at ease.

"Very well, children." Grandma Estin said with a sigh. "Go and have some fun. It does look like a lovely afternoon for some snow tubing at Lutsen. You could have dinner there afterwards. I would highly recommend the lemon bars for desert, Horatio."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin, winking at Grandma Estin.

"Emily, would you and Horatio take Ghost outside before you leave? I think he's feeling a bit neglected."

"Of course, Grandma." Emily looked guiltily at her pet. She had been so wrapped up in her problems she had forgotten about Ghost. She felt a light tug on her hand. Looking at Horatio, she saw he guessed some of what she had been thinking.

"Let's go get our gear on and take Ghost out." He said lightly. "At least, both my gloves should be safe this time." Emily grinned. "I'm not so sure about that Horatio. He may be on 3 legs, but he's pretty single-minded when he wants something. Not unlike someone else, I know." She added softly, peeking at him from beneath lowered lashes.

Horatio caught her looking at him.

"It's good to see you smiling, Emily." he said as they left the kitchen. "I would hate to go back to Miami with only memories of you with tears in your eyes." He squeezed her hand and left her at her bedroom door, telling her he'd meet her in the kitchen in 15 minutes.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember

January 4

Emily couldn't sleep. It was 2:00 AM and she was wide awake. Horatio would be leaving to go back to Miami later today. She thought she would be relieved – with him in Florida, she couldn't hurt him by doing something dumb. 'What,' her mind said, 'are you going to do when you marry him? Or are you going to chicken out on that too? That would only hurt him more.'

She sighed. She was so confused. Love wasn't supposed to be this difficult, was it? You love someone, they loved you, you ride off into the sunset and get married and have a wonderful life. But what about all those whispers in the back of your head and shadows from old memories you couldn't make out?

Ghost heard his mistress tossing around and decided it might be a good time to put in a request to go outside. He hadn't been sleeping on the bed, since he couldn't jump up there with his bad leg. So he went over and laid his head on the bed, near Emily's ear and whined softly. She turned over and looked at him. His brown eyes glowed gold in the nightlight that she kept on beside the bed. Seeing he had her attention, he bounced his chin on the bed and gave a very soft "woof". Emily scratched him between the ears.

"Okay, I'm not sleeping anyway. Let's go." She slipped on her fuzzy robe and slippers and followed him down the dim hall.

"Don't leave the yard and no barking! We have guests," she told him sternly, then slid the door open and watched him bound out into the yard, his breath freezing in little puffs in the cold night air. She had just shut the heavy glass door, when she heard Horatio's voice behind her,

"I thought I heard someone get up." Emily turned quickly, bumping into him. He put his hands out to steady her and she felt that familiar little zap run up her arms at his touch. Horatio felt it too, she could tell by his swift intake of breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She didn't know what to say. It seemed all she could do was stand there and drink in the sight of him.

"No worries. I wasn't sleeping anyway." Emily was aware of his hands rubbing her arms. His red hair was tousled, not from sleep, but from his hands running through it.

"Would you like some tea, hot cocoa, something stronger?" Emily couldn't seem to make her feet move away from him.

"Are you having something?"

"I usually make hot cocoa if Grandma gets up. She usually puts Bailey's in hers."

"I'll have hot cocoa, if you're going to have some. Make mine non-alcoholic."

"Yes, sir." Emily grinned and made an effort to step away from him. He stayed by the door, arms crossed and watched her as she got out pan, milk, syrup and whip cream. While the milk was heating she asked,

"Can you see Ghost? I'm surprised he's stayed out there this long."

"Yes, I see him." He paused. "You really missed him when you were in Miami, didn't you?"

"Yes," Emily searched around for two mugs. "Until I started running with you, he had been my sole running companion here. I was thinking about him that day we ran into each other on the beach." She looked up at him and was caught by the look in his eyes. 'What is it?" she asked.

He smiled self-consciously.

"I was … a little … jealous when you said you had a running companion."

"Here you go." Emily handed him a mug and perched on a stool at the kitchen island. "I didn't think you would really be there the next week," she admitted. "But I was delighted that you were." She knew she was blushing and took a sip of her cocoa, leaving a line of whipped cream on her upper lip. Before she knew what was happening, he leaned over and kissed her. Lifting his head and looking into her wide eyes, he said,

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You don't look sorry, Lieutenant." She murmured, taking another sip. They finished their cocoa in a comfortable silence and she was just putting the mugs in the sink when Ghost woofed at the door to come inside.

"I've got him," Horatio let the big dog inside, giving him a fond pat on the head. Ghost tossed his head happily and went over to his spot by the fridge, where he waited for his treat. After tossing Ghost a doggie cookie bone, Emily turned to find Horatio had come up behind her once more.

His eyes were serious as they searched her face. He seemed to want to say something to her.

"We had fun yesterday didn't we, Emily?"

"Yes," she nodded and murmured, "like when we were in Miami. But without the snow."

"Mmmhmmm. Would you do something for me," he asked her, hesitating again. "Would you think about coming back to Miami with me today? Just for a week or so?"

"Horatio, I …" she didn't get a chance to finish as he put a finger to her lips.

"Just think about it," he repeated. "We can talk about it more in the morning, or, I guess it is morning, later." Before she could say anything further, he put his arm around her and gave Ghost a low whistle.

Horatio walked Emily to her bedroom door and opened it. Before she went inside, he reached over and gently tucked the stray strands of her hair behind her ear, murmuring again,

"Please, just think about it, Emily." He leaned over and kissed her gently, then gave her a gentle nudge into her room and waited until she shut the door.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Happiness for H: A Christmas to RememberJanuary 4, 2009 (part 2)

Emily left her grandmother a note in the kitchen and called for Ghost. It wasn't even 7:00 am yet, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. She warmed up the Mustang and soon was on her way into Grand Marais, Ghost stretched out in the backseat. She headed up the hill once she reached the downtown area. The small church lot was empty this early on a Sunday and she parked, telling Ghost she would be back soon. There was a cold wind coming down the hill, so she wrapped her scarf around her neck and quickly set off on the path that led to the small cemetery around the back of the church.

Horatio hadn't been sleeping. He wanted Emily to come home with him to Miami, but he had learned not to push her. The sound of a car running caught his attention, but he couldn't see it from the windows in the suite. By the time he reached the main room, he saw the taillights of the Mustang as Emily went up the winding drive. His first thought was that she was running away from him yet again. Not seeing Ghost about, he went to the kitchen, intending to have some coffee. The coffee maker stood silent and ready to brew. Bitterly, he noted that Em had been in such a hurry to leave him, she hadn't even made coffee. He sighed and flipped the machine on and headed back to his suite to have a shower and get his things together. With Emily gone, he might as well say good-bye to Grandma Estin and head back to Duluth. In his distress, he never noticed the note on the kitchen island.

Grandma,

Went to visit Mom and Dad. Will be back soon.

Love, Emily

Grandma arrived in the kitchen at 7:30. She spotted her granddaughters' note on the counter. Sighing sadly, Grandma poured herself a cup of coffee and began to make breakfast preparations. Emily would probably be back around 8:00 or so. Soon bacon was frying on the stove and the wonderful smell of Grandma's special waffles and warm maple syrup filled the kitchen. She was re-filling the wafflemaker, when Horatio wandered into the kitchen.

"Good morning Grandma Estin. Breakfast smells wonderful."

"Good morning Horatio. Grab a plate. Bacon's on the counter, I'll just get the waffles warming in the oven out and there's warm maple syrup. Oh, would you be a dear and grab the orange juice from the fridge? I could fix some eggs, if you'd like."

"No, Grandma Estin. This is fine. Your waffles are the best I've ever tasted. I'm going to miss them when I'm back in Miami.

"Well," she brought a plate to sit across from him, "I can give Emily the recipe. I'm sure she could make them for you – for supper that is. I've never known her to make anything for breakfast other than toast or instant oatmeal. On second thought, I'll give you the recipe." She smiled at him, as she went on, "I'm glad to see you've been eating. You were much too thin when you arrived a couple weeks ago."

Horatio looked at her strangely.

"Grandma Estin … I don't think …" He didn't finish his sentence as the back sliding door opened and Ghost bounced through in a blast of cold air. Emily soon followed, stomping the snow from her boots before she stepped inside.

"Grandma, I parked the Mustang inside the garage, since I won't be …" her voice trailed off as she saw Horatio sitting at the kitchen island with her grandmother.

"Good morning Horatio," Emily's smile died on her face when she saw the tightness around his mouth. 'What is wrong?' she wondered. After the way he had left her last night, she had managed to convince herself that he really did want her in Miami, it wasn't just his way of keeping an eye on her.

"Good morning Grandma," she said, deliberately not looking at the grimacing man sitting at the kitchen island. "It's pretty cold out there. I … I think I need coffee just to warm up my fingers."

She went to the cupboard and reached for a mug, trying to keep her expression neutral for when she had to face Horatio again.

"Good morning dear. Get yourself some breakfast." Sensing the sudden tension between the two, Grandma Estin went to the sink, and began scraping plates to put in the dishwasher.

Horatio finished his breakfast, and quickly excused himself. He had been unprepared for the stab of pain he felt when he saw Emily again.

Emily slumped on the stool and sipped her coffee glumly. She would never understand him. After several moments Grandma Estin turned from the sink and asked her granddaughter,

"What's going on Emily?"

"I'll be darned if I know Grandma. I … We … I … thought he wanted me to go back to Miami with him." The whole story began to pour out. "He asked me to think about it last night. He was so sweet and it was like when we were back in Miami. I thought he really wanted me to go with him, that he didn't just say that because I needed a babysitter or something."

Wiping her hands on her tea-towel, Grandma brought her coffee over to where her granddaughter was sitting.

"Why don't you give him a few minutes, then go see him. If there has been a misunderstanding, you need to get it straightened out before he leaves, which may be sooner judging by the tension I got from him when you walked in the door. You're planning on going to Miami with him, aren't you? That's why you went to see your mom and dad?" She smiled.

"Yes," Emily smiled sadly. "I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye."

"Of course, dear. Now, finish your coffee and go find Horatio, before he goes out a window."

Ten minutes later, as Horatio was zipping up his carry-on, there was a knock on his door. He was expecting to see Grandma Estin when he opened it. To his surprise, Emily stood there, her suitcase by her side. Hope flared in those blue eyes as they looked into hers for just a moment, before he quickly looked away from her. When he turned to her again, his expression was carefully blank.

"Yes?" One eyebrow was raised questioningly. Emily swallowed. He was not making this easy for her.

"Horatio, I thought about" she paused, twisting her grandmothers ring on her finger nervously, "I thought about what you said, last night. I … I'd like to go back to Miami with you."

TBC.


	31. Chapter 31

Happiness for H: A Christmas to Remember

**January 4, (part 3)**

Emily was confused by his reaction – or non-reaction. Her first thought was to grab her things and run back to the safety of her room. However, remembering the promise she had made to herself this morning, she stayed where she was and met his eyes.

"What's wrong Horatio? I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you. I don't want you to leave with a misunderstanding between us." Emily was really quite proud of herself. She had squashed the instinct to take the blame for whatever had gone wrong with him.

Horatio's eyes widened in surprise and he said quietly,

"Come inside Emily. It appears we have something to talk about."

She stepped inside the suite, leaving him to pull her small suitcase inside and shut the door. Looking around, she saw he was packed and ready to go. It would appear she had gotten here none to soon. Trying to lighten the situation, she said,

"I was hoping I wasn't too late – that you hadn't gone out the window on me." Emily was pacing; she was so nervous.

"Sit down Emily." She nearly jumped at he sound of his voice. Horatio was standing near the fireplace, so she went over to the small stone coffee table near by and perched on the edge.

Sitting on her hands to prevent herself from fidgeting, she looked at him expectantly.

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of nose.

Finally deciding on how he wanted to say what was on his mind, he opened his eyes and looked at her, his blue gaze running over her face.

"Emily, I saw your car leaving this morning. It was barely 7:00 am. I assumed you were running away from me again. What made you change your mind?"

She heaved a sigh of relief, which was quickly followed by a spark of anger that he assumed she was running again. Mentally reminding herself that her past behavior made that a logical conclusion, Emily took a deep breath and met his gaze squarely.

"I wasn't running away Horatio. I made up my mind to go to Miami with you about an hour after you left me at my bedroom door. I wanted to say good-bye … to … someone." She stopped abruptly, hoping he would leave it at that.

He didn't.

"You could have left a note."

"It wouldn't do much good, Horatio. I doubt they could read it." Emily spoke before she realized he meant a note for him. She quickly tried to explain.

"Oh, no. Horatio, I did. I left it on the kitchen island. I told Grandma where I was going, but I assumed you would read it too – if you were looking for me."

"I didn't see it."

"Well, it was there. Grandma can probably pull it out of the trash for you if you need proof." Her voice was sharper than she intended.

"Okay – I believe you." Horatio was surprised at the change in Emily. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and she began to relax, just a little.

"I owe you an apology, Emily. I'm sorry." He wanted to know where she had gone, but decided to leave it for now.

"Apology accepted." Emily relaxed, her smile widening. "Does that mean your offer of a trip to Miami still stands?"

"Of course."

"Good, because I've told Grandma I was going. And Ghost watched me pack. It would confuse his little doggie brain no end, if I stayed home now."

"Hmm… I wouldn't want to do that. He seems very attached to you, Emily. He won't try to steal my shoes or grab my coat to keep you from leaving will he?" She knew he was teasing, but she caught just the hint of a question in his voice.

"No. I told him it's only going to be a couple of weeks. He will miss his walks though. I … I hate the thought of leaving him once we're married." Remembering that the new Emily put humans first, she said quickly,

"But I'm sure Grandma will take good care of him."

"He does seem like he might be a bit of a handful for your grandmother." Horatio watched her as he said carefully,

"I was thinking maybe we could fence in the backyard in Miami. After we're married, Ghost could come live with us. He did prove that he's a wonderful watchdog. I wouldn't worry about you being home alone." Horatio was rewarded with a smile that made her dimple appear, and Emily couldn't help herself. She jumped up and flung her arms around him, eyes shining.

"Oh Horatio! That's the best idea! I love you so much!"

Horatio's eyes had warmed up to that wonderful liquid blue ocean color.

He put his arms around her, smiling himself.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Do I get thank you for my suggestion?"

Drawing his head down towards her, she said softly,

"What, exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hmm… maybe we could start with a kiss?" His eyes were on her lips.

"I like the way you think Lieutenant."

The End


End file.
